Une rancoeur tenace
by christigui
Summary: Kakashi est assigné a une mission de type loisir, en sortira-t-il indemne ? (Raiting évolutif K to M) ACHEVEE, cadeau acidulé dans l'épilogue...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : pas a moi, pas de sous.**_

_**Raiting : Evolutif / ! \ d (...patience^^)**_

_**Pairing : KakaIru**_

_**Résumé : Kakashi est assigné a une mission de type 'loisir', en sortira-t-il indemne ?**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**UNE RANCŒUR TENACE**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ ...Je vous en supplie Hokage sama, tout mais pas ça.

Tsunade n'esquissa même pas un sourire. La situation était pourtant jouissive puisque le ninja copieur était à genoux, à deux mètres de son bureau, et semblait prêt a pleurer.

_ C'est non négociable.

_ Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je serais votre chien, j'aboierais si vous me le demandez, je sais même remuer de la q...

_ Kakashi ! Coupa-t-elle sèchement avant que la situation dégénère. ...Que ça vous plaise ou non, vous irez.

_ Mais...

_ Aucune excuse ne sera acceptée.

_ Mais...

_ Et si vous persistez à me tenir tête, vous irez l'an prochain aussi.

_ Mais je...

_ Je vous demande de faire votre devoir, voyez cela comme une mission de plus.

_ Mon équipe n'est pas...

_ Vous n'avez plus d'équipe ! Faites-vous une raison.

En désespoir de cause, Kakashi essaya d'inspirer de la pitié. Il ne lui restait plus que ça. Plus d'équipe, plus de fierté, plus d'autorité, ...plus rien si ce n'était de la pitié. Il en avait une sainte horreur, mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure.

_ Vous partez demain à 8 heures. Tachez d'être ponctuel sinon vous servirez de quatre heures ...et n'oubliez pas que même si vous avez tous pouvoirs en cas d'attaque ennemie, le reste du temps, vous ne serez qu'un subalterne dévoué. Je lui ai d'ailleurs donné quelques idées de châtiment qui vous ferait regretter le moindre pas de travers.

Il engagea une baston de regard qui ne mena nulle part puisque la blonde était loin de se laisser facilement intimider.

_ Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? Ma réputation est fichue, mon honneur est bafoué, ma...

_ Votre dévouement me touche, j'y penserais lors des prochaines affectations.

Il avait donc tout intérêt a accepter son sort.

_ ...Quand même, vous ne craignez pas que ma présence puisse nuire aux...

_ Demain 8 heures. Répéta-t-elle pour être certaine que l'info soit passée.

Kakashi soupira avec une certaine exagération.

_ Et tachez d'en profiter pour vous amuser un peu.

_ ...Je ne sais pas faire ça. Avoua le ninja, sincèrement désespéré.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Senseiiiii ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

Iruka regarda sa montre pour la centième fois. ...8 heures 30 et toujours pas de nouvelles de Kakashi... . Autant vous dire qu'il était à cran.

_ Votre patience sera récompensée les enfants, donnons-lui encore quelques...

_ ...Yo.

Voilà que se dressait devant eux un Hatake Kakashi plus endormi que d'ordinaire.

Iruka tacha de se contenir, s'énerver n'étant pas un exemple a donner à sa classe. Il se contenta donc d'un regard assassin que le shinobi esquiva sans grande difficulté.

_ On va pouvoir se mettre en route. Prenez vos sacs et mettez-vous en binômes.

Il passa près du Juunin et marmonna plus bas.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'Hokage vous a désigné comme escorte mais je ferais avec. De votre côté, faites un effort pour que tout se passe au mieux avec les enfants.

_ ...Combien sont-ils ?

_ 18.

_ Le quota acceptable de perte est de ... ?

Iruka sembla réfléchir mais se reprit bien vite.

_ ZERO !

Les enfants avaient vite obéis, pressés de partir enfin en voyage de fin d'année. Pour l'occasion, la meute s'apprêtait a prendre la direction du pays du vent, à quelques lieux du village de Suna où venait de s'installer une foire permanente, œuvre du jeune Kazegake pour divertir ses sujets et tacher de se faire apprécier, rendant la vie de ses citoyens plus agréable (sans parler des bénéfices économiques).

Il avait déjà invité Konoha à de multiples reprises, et Tsunade avait trouvé la destination parfaite pour les jeunes pousses du village caché de la feuille. Pour résumer, c'était à la fois pratique et politique en plus d'être gratuit, mais les gamins ne voyaient là qu'un parc d'attraction qui leur tendait les bras et où ils pourraient s'amuser durant trois longues journées.

Iruka ouvrait la marche, Kakashi la fermait. La route serait longue et afin d'en profiter pour s'entrainer, ils avaient prévu d'y aller de branches en branches.

L'homme de queue avait donc pour mission de ramasser les plus maladroits, et chaque fois qu'il rejoignait le groupe avec deux ou trois élèves sous les bras, Iruka décidait qu'il était temps de repartir. En gros, tout le monde avait eu droit a minimum de repos, sauf lui.

Pas qu'il était fatigué, loin de là. La vitesse n'était pas très soutenue, mais par principe ça l'agaça.

Qu'avait donc ce fichu professeur contre lui ? Déjà quand il avait présenté l'équipe 7 à l'examen ils s'étaient accrochés, et chaque fois qu'il était question de Naruto le chuunin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le remettre à sa place, outrepassant le respect qui était dû a son grade. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, ramassant plus vite et sans même un regard pour la gamine qui n'avait pas su rebondir. Il fixait l'écusson dans son dos, et cette fois, quand la troupe s'arrêta le temps de se restaurer, il était arrivé en même temps qu'eux.

Les gamins sortirent leurs bento, contents de se reposer, puis ils se moquèrent gentiment de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore très à l'aise dans les arbres. Konohamaru avait même mimé un de ses camarades qui s'était fait prendre par le vertige, ce dernier étant chaque fois monté sur une branche plus haute, n'osant pas regarder en bas pour redescendre.

Iruka venait de finir de compter les élèves et donna quelques consignes. Interdiction de s'éloigner seul dans la forêt, interdiction de laisser le moindre détritus sur place et interdiction de...

_ Bla bla bla...

Beaucoup trop de contraintes à son gout...

OOups... Avait-il parlé à voix haute ?

Faut croire que oui.

Tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers le ninja copieur et souriaient de son audace, comme s'ils avaient à faire au cancre de la classe. Iruka termina sa phrase en le fusillant des yeux.

_ Je disais donc : interdiction de se battre !

Un murmure de mécontentement s'échappa du groupe assit au sol. Ils aimaient tant se faire des petits combats de temps en temps pour mesurer leurs forces et se défouler. ...C'était de leur âge.

_ Nous installerons un campement pour la nuit avant de passer la frontière du pays.

_ On posera des pièges ? Demanda une tête rousse, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_ Si on a le temps.

_ On arrivera quand à la foire ? Demanda un autre.

_ Demain en fin de matinée.

_ Iruka sensei, maman a oublié de mettre mon dessert dans mon panier.

_ Je suis sûr que tes camarades se feront un plaisir de partager le leur.

Une jeune fille timide lui tendit un cupcake fait maison.

_ L'entraide est une qualité indispensable pour les Shinobi, n'oubliez pas de toujours veillez sur vos camarades.

Kakashi chercha pour la forme, mais ne trouva rien a redire à ça (si ce n'était ce petit air supérieur et moralisateur).

_ Bien, maintenant réfléchissons ensemble au châtiment de Kakashi san pour être arrivé en retard ce matin. Annonça le professeur en souriant.

Les idées avaient fusé a un rythme impressionnant. Les gamins ne manquaient pas d'imagination. Le pris pour cible se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et essaya de se faire le plus discret possible pour se cacher derrière l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. ...Mais en vain.

Une solution pacifique fut trouvée. Il serait, et ce jusqu'à la fin du voyage, rebaptisé d'un doux et affectueux surnom : 'Ronchon'. 'Ronchon san' avait précisé Iruka, histoire de rester poli en toute circonstance.

Bien évidemment, les gamins en rajoutèrent non pas une, mais une vingtaine de couches durant l'heure qui suivit, s'amusant du sobriquet ridicule alors qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour agacer un ninja de sa trempe. Il se contenta de les ignorer le temps de la phase de digestion (sieste pour certains), et sortit un bouquin de sa poche.

Enfin il pouvait s'évader une seconde pour...

Le livre fut saisit par une main sur le dessus, alors sa prise par le dessous se raffermit. Ses réflexes étant ce qu'ils sont, on ne débarrasse pas si facilement Hatake Kakashi de son bien le plus précieux.

_ Donnez-moi ça !

_ Pourquoi ? Vous comptez le lire ?

Iruka rougit mais ne céda pas.

_ Ils y a des enfants ici, et ils sont encore jeunes.

_ ...Je ne suis pas en train de leur faire la lecture que je sache.

_ Non, mais je les connais. Ils sont curieux et finirons par vous le prendre.

_ S'ils y arrivent c'est tout à leur honneur, ils ne passeront pas par la case Genin.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'exposer de la pornographie ainsi.

Finalement Kakashi céda. ...Enfin, c'est la première impression qu'il donna.

_ Je vous le laisse. ...Je n'aime pas qu'on critique une œuvre sans l'avoir lue. Si c'est ce genre de préjugés que vous inculquez aux gamins ça ne m'étonne pas que...

_ Je n'ai aucun préjugé et je suis bien placé pour savoir de quoi je parle ! ...Un jour, Naruto est revenu de mission et m'a demandé ce qu'était...

Il se pencha et parla plus bas sans oublier de rougir tout en détournant les yeux.

_ Il m'a demandé ce qu'était...

Il passa au vermillon

_ Enfin, vous voyez !

_ ...Non, je ne vois pas. Sourit le ninja, histoire de mettre son interlocuteur encore plus mal à l'aise, l'obligeant a poursuivre.

Mais ce dernier ne tomba pas dans le panneau.

_ Vous pervertissez même les esprits les plus purs !

_ Et vous, vous avez un manche à balais de coincé dans le cul.

Un gamin qui passait par là se figea, tout comme Iruka.

_ ...Un manche à ... dans... ?

Bien vite, l'expression fut reprise par tous les moins d'un mètre vingt. Fâché au dernier degré, le sensei en colère les avait réunis et ils avaient repris la route sous le regard amusé du ninja copieur.

Le voyage débutait à peine et il apprenait des vulgarités aux enfants... .

Ca promettait.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**A SUIVRE ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour vos reviews les 'gests' a qui je n'ai pu répondre,**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le soir venu, un cours pratique sur le montage d'un campement fut dispensé aux élèves répartis en arc de cercle autour du feu par groupe de trois. L'avantage, c'est qu'à cet âge, ils ne prennent pas beaucoup de place.

La moitié d'entre eux s'en alla ensuite chercher du bois avec Iruka qui en profita pour leur apprendre le nom de chaque espèce végétale qu'il croisait, l'autre moitié en avait profité pour chasser avec Kakashi.

Heureusement que les parents avaient prévus un second repas de fortune. Le seul lapin capturé servit a impressionner les filles qui le baptisèrent '_kawaiiiii swannn' _(avec l'intonation, je vous prie), donc inutile de songer a le tuer pour le manger. Dommage, le shinobi aux cheveux argentés avait promis à l'un des gosses de lui montrer comment dépecer un animal proprement.

Quelque part, le besoin d'enseigner son savoir était encore présent en ce sensei avorté, alors il profita de l'occasion pour apprendre aux garçons une leçon à retenir toute leur vie : ne jamais froisser la sensibilité d'une kunoichi.

Il se rattrapa donc avec les pièges.

...Pièges un tantinet trop évolués pour leur âge, si bien que quelques-uns étaient restés coincés sans pouvoir bouger sous peine de se faire transpercer par un kunai. Le shinobi avait su rectifier le tir avant le retour du groupe d'Iruka et avait fait jurer le silence aux gamins sous peine de représailles.

...Ou encore, _« la pédagogie selon Kakashi »._

Plus tard, d'un pas blasé, le pervers aguerrit passa près d'un jeune aux cheveux noirs. ..La future génération du clan Hyuuga se tenait devant lui, un petit air de Neji et d'Hinata sur le visage, la faute à ses yeux d'un blanc vitreux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ?

Le gamin ne lui prêta qu'un minimum d'attention.

_ Les filles... elles prennent leur bain. Dit-il, un sourire amoureux sur le visage.

_ ...Oh... . HEY ! Réagit-il enfin. Elles ont à peine... bah, elles sont du même âge que toi alors je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave. ...Vis ta vie.

Il poursuivit la sienne. Non vraiment, celui-là n'avait rien à voir avec ses respectables ainés, mais la relève était assurée question perversité.

Quand vint le tour des garçons, le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière une montagne au loin mais la lumière du jour dura assez longtemps pour leur offrir un spectacle magnifique au bord du lac entouré de forêt.

Comme dans les bains publics, tous portaient une simple serviette autour de la taille. Certains s'amusaient à s'éclabousser, d'autres a nager le plus vite possible et le champion se vit décorer de 'l'algue magique ultime' sur le haut du crâne.

Iruka riait de bonne grâce au centre de son petit monde, il illuminait le lac de par sa seule présence et l'œil de Kakashi était bien incapable de s'en détacher. Il n'arrivait pas a définir la couleur de l'aura qui flottait autour du professeur, et ça l'intriguait.

...Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose lui toucher la jambe.

Quatre garçons avaient unis leurs efforts pour tenter de le couler alors qu'il essayait de se faire oublier, immergé jusqu'aux épaules, non loin de la berge. Un par un, ses attaquants avaient volé à plusieurs mètres de haut pour faire un plongeon digne des meilleurs cascades. Ce qui les amusa plus qu'autre chose, et il fut assaillit par les demandes de vol plané.

Iruka en avait profité pour se laisser aller dans l'eau claire et se laver calmement, inconscient du regard toujours plus insistant du ninja copieur sur son corps. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, un savon dans la main... et jamais Kakashi n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple fonctionnaire puisse entretenir un corps si parfaitement sculpté. Cela-dis, des années passées a courir après des mini-ninja pouvait l'expliquer.

_ A mon touuuur !

_ ...Du calme, du calme... .

Un gamin s'envola dans les airs en riant. Un autre suivit, jambes et bras en étoile tout en criant 'banzai'. Celui-là avait fini en plat intégral et en moqueries générales.

Kakashi était satisfait. ...Sa séance de muscu quotidienne était une affaire réglée.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Une fois rassasiés, les jeunes apprentis avaient supplié Ronchon san de leur narrer les exploits de l'équipe 7 et de leur héros, Naruto. Konohamaru se tenait au premier rang, buvant les paroles un peu bancales d'un homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de raconter des histoires au coin du feu.

Iruka l'observa à son tour et fut contraint de reconnaitre que même s'il manquait de discernement quand il s'adressait aux enfants, dans la lumière des flammes, sa présence était presque... comment dire ? ...Rassurante ?

Il secoua la tête. Cette réflexion s'était surement infiltrée dans son esprit parce que le Juunin était un ninja surdoué présent pour assurer leur protection. Rien de plus.

_ Et alors... ? Demandèrent les enfants d'une même voix.

_ Et alors, Naruto a eu la diarrhée durant les deux jours de marche qui nous séparaient de Konoha.

Eclat de rire général. Iruka lui, serrait les dents, yeux clos et bras croisés.

_ Ce qu'il faut retenir...

Ahhhh... lueur d'espoir... . Kakashi allait-il les mettre en garde sur le fait que manger tout et n'importe quoi sans même savoir si c'était comestible pouvait être dangereux pour leur santé ?

_ Ne partez jamais en mission sans quelques mouchoirs dans la poche au cas où un besoin urgent se ferait sentir.

...Et bien non. Il avait même sortit les siens en guise d'illustration.

_ Allez les enfants, cessez d'importuner Ronchon san et allez vous préparer pour la nuit si vous voulez profiter des attractions demain après-midi.

Mais Konohamaru se leva et se planta juste devant le ninja aux cheveux argentés.

_ Un jour, vous serez mon sensei !

_ ...Moi ?

_ Oui, vous !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il faut sérieusement vous apprendre a raconter des histoires et que je suis plutôt bon dans mon genre ! Dit-il fier, en se pointant lui-même du doigt. Je veux rapidement devenir Chuunin pour dépasser Naruto, et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider a y arriver.

Il se pencha et parla plus bas.

_ Je peux vous apprendre le sexy no jutsu, je le maitrise depuis longtemps.

Kakashi tiqua, mais malgré le ton confidentiel de la conversation, Iruka avait tout entendu. Il saisit l'oreille du jeune homme pour le rappeler à l'ordre et l'envoyer dormir avec les autres.

_ Contente-toi déjà de passer l'examen Genin ! Tu as de sérieuses lacunes dans les matières générales il me semble, ...non ?

_ Senseiiiii ! Pleurnicha le jeune homme qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de ça pendant les 'vacances'.

Une fois le calme revenu, le professeur ajouta quelques buches au foyer et amorça le rangement du camp. Kakashi le regarda faire, conscient que ce dernier attendait un coup de main qui ne viendrait pas.

_ ...Si vous rangez tout à leur place, ils n'apprendront pas a respecter la nature par eux-mêmes.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

_ Plus vite on partira, plus vite on arrivera. Ils ont hâte d'aller s'amuser, le voyage est prévu depuis le début de l'année et je veux qu'ils profitent encore un peu de leur jeunesse. ...C'est trop demander ?

_ ...Ce sont des ninja.

_ Ce sont encore des enfants. Corrigea le brun un peu plus durement. ...Naruto est revenu blessé de sa première mission avec vous. Il a vu deux guerriers mourir devant ses yeux et le Kyubi s'est manifesté... .

_ J'y étais, inutile de me rappeler les détails.

Le jeune professeur incertain rencontré sur un banc quelques années plus tôt, n'était plus. Il avait pris en maturité et en confiance, mais surtout, son amour pour Naruto n'avait fait que s'amplifier depuis ce jour.

_ ...Il a dormi chez moi une semaine entière. Reprit-il, plus doucement. Il faisait des cauchemars si terribles qu'il n'a jamais voulu me les raconter.

Kakashi reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé encerclé du feuillage, doré par la lumière que dégageait le feu de camp.

_ ...Je sais ça aussi.

Iruka paru surprit.

_ ...Au retour de mission, j'ai été trouver Sasuke puis Sakura pour savoir si tout allait bien. Quand j'ai finalement mis la main sur Naruto, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi.

Le ton était amer et durant de longues secondes, seul le bruit du bois qui crépitait se fit entendre.

_ Kakashi san, êtes-vous ...jaloux de ma relation avec Naruto ?

_ Moi, jaloux ? De vous ? ...Ridicule.

_ ...Si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'a fait que parler de vos exploits toute la semaine durant ! Des 'Kakashi sensei' par ci, 'Kakashi sensei' par-là... du matin au soir, un flot ininterrompu de paroles vantant vos mérites.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour continuer.

_ Moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose...

Le ninja copieur baissa la tête, suffisamment pour coller son menton à sa poitrine et croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis, toujours debout, les bras le long du corps mais les poings serrés.

_ Je vous maudissais intérieurement d'avoir poursuivi la mission, de ne pas les avoir mieux protégé, ...et je maudissais cette admiration qu'il avait pour vous, un fou doublé d'un inconscient. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous prenne comme exemple.

Ces paroles étaient d'autant plus violentes qu'elle sortaient tout droit de la bouche du ninja réputé pour être l'homme le plus gentil, compréhensif et courtois que la terre n'ai jamais porté. Mais Kakashi ne laissa rien paraitre, son regard statique et indéchiffrable fini par gêner le brun qui préféra observer le sol.

_...Il a grandi beaucoup trop vite.

_ On ne peut pas empêcher les feuilles de pousser. Le boulot exige quelques sacrifices.

Iruka serra les poings. Kakashi avait raison mais...

_ ...Il n'avait que 12 ans.

_ Vous passez trop de temps dans votre bureau, sensei.

Pour clore la conversation, il s'installa plus confortablement sur son sac de couchage. La vérité étant qu'il ne voulait surtout pas repenser à ses propres 12 ans.

Il avait perdu beaucoup cette année là.

Le professeur fit un tour entre les tentes histoire de s'éloigner et réfléchir calmement. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de s'énerver ainsi et il regrettait déjà le ton inapproprié avec lequel il s'était adressé à son supérieur, mais ne regretta rien du contenu de ses propos.

Toutes ces années, il avait mis sur le dos de son ainé les malheurs arrivés à Naruto sitôt celui-ci placé sous sa garde. Les séjours à l'hôpital, ses cauchemars, ses questions sur la vie, sur la mort, ...et le départ de Sasuke. (Un gros chapitre). ...Des discutions que le blondinet n'avaient eu qu'avec lui. Il connaissait donc mieux que personne la fragilité de son protégé sous son masque de perpétuelle bonne humeur.

Deux heures plus tard, il ruminait encore mais Kakashi se réveilla quand d'autres buches furent ajoutées au foyer.

_ Bon sang... Allez dormir !

_ La sécurité avant tout. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Vous me faite à ce point confiance ?

Pas de réponse...

_ Ne comptez pas sur moi pour gérer les gosses demain, ...il parait que je suis plutôt médiocre dans le domaine.

_ C'est même certain. Marmonna le brun pour lui-même.

Kakashi se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux, bailla et s'étira. Après avoir complètement relâché ses muscles et fait craquer son cou, il rassembla ses paumes, fit quelques signes et en posa une au sol. Une meute de chien de tailles et d'espèces différentes apparue.

_ Oi, les gars.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Kakashi ? On n'a pas qu'ça a foutre, la femelle de Mochi a ramené de la viande pour le diner et je crève de faim.

_ B'soin que vous gardiez le camp. Formation hoctogo.

_ ...Snnnn snnnn... ça sent la bouffe par ici.

_ Y a des restes dans la poubelle, régalez-vous tant que vous voulez, mais ne réveillez personne.

Le chef de l'escouade canine acquiesça et se jeta sur les poubelles sous l'œil inquiet d'Iruka qui voyait les détritus voler dans tous les sens. Il dû à nouveau tout ranger et quand il se redressa, les chiens s'étaient placés tout autour du camp, à égale distance les uns des autres, tournés vers la forêt.

_ Vous pouvez dormir maintenant, sensei.

Il avait quand même vérifié (à plusieurs reprises), mais les chiens n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, alors doucement, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**A SUIVRE ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je trouve ce chapitre un peu cliché et sans grand intérêt mais j'avais envie de m'amuser légèrement pour m'aérer la tête (et sortir des histoires plus dark que j'écris en parallèle), dsl... le reste sera mieux j'espère.**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le parc était construit en bordure d'un village. Il jouxtait une oasis et avait été bâtit par la seule force de la volonté du Kazekage, aidé de son précieux élément, le sable.

Les enfants avaient déposés les affaires dans la pièce qui leur servirait de dortoir au sein d'une auberge traditionnelle et s'étaient (en un temps record) rassemblés devant le bâtiment, impatients d'aller profiter des attractions.

Kakashi encore arrivé bon dernier, eu droit au regard méprisant de la petite foule d'un mètre dix, ce qui l'obligea a inventer une excuse bidon. Iruka avait alors décrété qu'il serait désigné volontaire pour porter l'eau et le gouter.

Une fois dans le parc, de nouvelles consignes furent données mais personne n'écoutait vraiment. Les filles et les garçons se disputaient pour savoir par quoi commencer.

_ La pyramide démoniaque !

_ L'oasis enchantée !

_ LA PYRAMIDE DEMONIAQUE !

_ MOI JE TE DIS... !

_ Calmez-vous, nous allons faire les deux de toute façon.

Un petit du clan Inuzuma croisa ses bras.

_ Sensei, y a pas moyen que je monte dans une barque pour voir des poupées à la con !

Résultat, lui et son yorkshire à crête de rocker (race redoutable et redoutée dans le monde des shinobi) se retrouvèrent à l'arrière d'une petite embarcation, une musique stupide comme fond sonore.

Allongé seul dans la sienne, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Kakashi regardait défiler le paysage vantant le pays des milles et unes nuits créé pour les petites filles, tout en écoutant Iruka situé deux bateaux derrière, donner encore plus de consignes.

_ Que je n'en vois pas un sauter à l'eau, il y a des rails et c'est très dangereux !

_ Oui mamannnnnnn ! S'étaient moqués les enfants à l'unisson.

Vexé, il se rassit et attendit patiemment que ce premier tour de manège finisse tandis qu'un sourire était né sous le masque de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

_ ...C'était tellement migonnnnnn ! Crièrent les filles en sortant.

Pour un peu, il cru voir Sakura.

_ Bien, les garçons, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda le professeur.

_ LA PYRAMIDE DEM...

_ Oï regardez, le grand-huit est juste là ! Souffla le Hyuuga en pointant du doigt un dragon de sable aussi beau qu'effrayant.

_ YATTTTTA !

Et voilà qu'ils couraient tous vers l'imposante structure. Iruka leva la tête, ...puis la leva encore... . Mon dieu, c'était drôlement haut.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous avez le vertige, sensei ? S'amusa Kakashi en passant à sa hauteur.

_ ...Moi ? Bien sûr que non !

Il lui emboita le pas.

_ Dites, vous pensez que c'est solide ? ...Je veux dire, le parc n'a ouvert que l'an passé et... . A-t-on seulement assez de recul pour dire que...

Il rougit et admira le sol.

_ ...Allez-y, moquez-vous de moi.

Kakashi se retourna vers lui et sourit, l'air malicieux.

_ ...Pas tout de suite.

Mais il ne s'était pas gêné pour faire quelques remarques devant les enfants. Une fois devant les voiturettes montées sur des rails de sable compactes, le professeur se permit quand même de demander au personnel quelle était l'attitude a avoir s'ils restaient coincés là haut. Le gars se contenta de lever un seul de ses sourcils, puis leur conseilla d'embarquer.

_ Sensei ! Venez donc devant ! Proposa un des chenapans.

_ Non, il va monter derrière, avec moi. Précisa Kakashi, la main sur son bandeau frontal, près à libérer son sharingan pour tout filmer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est là que ça va le plus vite et je ne veux pas louper sa tête dans la grande descente. ...Ca plaira a Naruto.

Les voilà donc assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Une barre de sécurité se rabattit sur leurs épaules et Iruka lança un regard meurtrier à son tortionnaire.

Tout le long de la montée, il essaya de se détendre, de paraitre naturel, et le ninja copieur l'écoutait se justifier avec amusement. « C'est de la terre très dure au sol. »... « Les enfants ne maitrisent pas encore les techniques de maintien par le chakra. »... « La vue est superbe d'ici on peut presque deviner le pays du Feu. » là, Kakashi s'était chargé de rectifier, leur pays était dans le sens opposé. « Mais non je ne suis pas du tout nerveux... du tout... », « Vous pensez que ça va encore être long ? » ... « Konohamaru ! Ne fait pas l'idiot tu vas finir par tomber ! »

Enfin du plat. Il pouvait maintenant tourner la tête et admirer... le sol.

Le sol à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là et un rail qui les menaient tous droit vers ledit sol... . Il était passé de légèrement basané à blanc comme un linge, voir grisâtre si on y regardait de plus près.

_ Sensei ?

_ ...O...oui ... ?

_ Votre ceinture, pourquoi est-elle détachée ?

_ Que...HOUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA !

La descente fut vertigineuse, ses tripes remontèrent dans son corps et son crâne fut littéralement collé à l'appui tête. Bien évidemment il avait vérifié, et non, tout tenait parfaitement... enfin... enfin il l'espérait, parce que la première boucle arrivait droit devant.

Une fois descendus de la machine, les rires allaient bon train.

_ Iruka sensei ! Vous m'avez fait trop rire !

_ « On va tous mouriiiiir » imita une fillette d'à peine 11 ans.

Vexé, il joua la carte de la mauvaise foi.

_ Vous vous trompez, c'était Ronchon san. Moi je me suis amusé comme un fou !

_ Alors on y retourne ? Demanda un garçon, soutenu par tous les autres.

_ Je... nous avons trois jours pour en profiter, allons donc découvrir le reste du parc !

Un tour de carrousel sembla tout indiqué pour calmer les esprits.

Kakashi attendait sur un banc. Ce genre de truc pouvait nuire à sa réputation. Mais Iruka s'était laissé entrainer dans un carrosse et commençait a avoir le tournis. Non pas à cause du manège, mais rajoutez-y des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche toutes les deux secondes, et vous obtenez un astronaute spatialement déconnecté.

Un simple carrousel avait eu raison de lui ... Non mais quel genre de ninja faisait-il ?

Le chuunin s'était assis à son tour sur un banc pour réfléchir le temps que les gamins visitent la pyramide démoniaque. Kakashi avait dit qu'il saurait gérer... mais il ne gérait absolument rien. Cinq des huit filles étaient accrochées à lui et hurlaient dans ses oreilles pendant que Kohohamaru se servait de son Rasengan pour effrayer les momies. Un autre avait entamé une séance de nunjitsu avec un scarabée géant articulé qu'il cassa puis partit, l'air de rien, tandis que Moegi, perdue dans le décor, avait profité de son escapade pour faire une petite retouche de maquillage à la jolie dame endormie dans le sarcophage...

Oui, pendant ce temps-là, Iruka réfléchissait. Depuis qu'il ne partait plus en mission, il s'était laissé aller à une vie monotone bien qu'animée. Il avait si peur pour les enfants que son instinct de protection les étouffait, lui y compris... . Fallait qu'il se reprenne et leur fasse confiance car très bientôt ils seraient livrés à la dure réalité de la vie, comme le lui avait rappelé le ninja le plus redouté de Konoha la veille, ...et ce n'était pas leur rendre service de...

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le groupe qui sortait progressivement de la pyramide. Kakashi avait un enfant accroché sur son dos, un autre sur son épaule et en tenait un par le pantalon. De son autre bras il avait saisi le tee-shirt d'un quatrième et... un gamin vissé autour de chaque jambe. Son œil exorbité et sa coiffure plus démentielle que jamais firent craindre le pire au professeur qui s'avança vers eux.

_ ...Tout va bien ?

_ C'était génial ! Cria l'un d'eux.

_ ...Ce...ce sont des ...des démons...

Il posa les gamins au sol et s'effondra à genou, les mains à plat sur le sable pour reprendre son souffle.

_ ...Si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes laissé dépasser ?

_ 'Discipline, règlement, punition'... . Marmonna le ninja en se relevant.

Puis il saisit Iruka par les deux épaules.

_ Recommencez ! Soyez sans pitié sensei !

_ ...Je ne suis pas si sévère quand même.

_ Faites-le, c'est un ordre.

Les gamins couraient déjà vers la prochaine attraction. Iruka se détacha et y vit une belle occasion de se venger.

_ Tss, quel ninja de génie vous faites ? Pas capable de s'occuper d'une poignée d'enfants de 11 ans...

_ Hey, ils 20 ! C'est plus qu'une simple poignée ! Essaya de se justifier Kakashi.

_ Non, 18.

Le junnnin pointa du doigt deux parfaits inconnus qui léchaient leurs glaces en les regardant sans rien dire.

_ ...Alors c'est qui ces deux là ?

Iruka baissa la tête.

_ Aucune idée. ...Je vais chercher leurs parents.

Après avoir évité de justesse une plainte pour kidnapping et remis les pendules à l'heure dans la fille d'attente du prochain jeu, le brun se rendit enfin compte du piège dans lequel il s'était laissé entrainer.

_ C'est quoi 'la grande cascade' ?

_ C'est ça sensei !

Moegi pointa du doigt une chute d'eau d'où un bateau surgit. Il descendit à toute vitesse et ricocha sur une bute, aspergeant tout le monde une fois en bas.

Calmement, Iruka se tourna vers les enfants amusés, en attente de sa réaction. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui passait en travers du visage, son tee-shirt détrempé épousait ses muscles et de ce fait, Ronchon san ne le regardait plus vraiment dans les yeux. Malgré tout ça, il tenta de rester fier.

_...Ca nous rafraichira les idées.

C'est qu'il faisait chaud au pays du vent.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**La suite ? **

**(j'avais prévenu)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews ! J'suis dans une période un peu dark alors ça fait un bien fou. ...Vivement le printemps.**_

_**...Promis, il y aura beaucoup plus de KakaIru **__**au prochain chapitre**__** (et raiting up^^, K to T)**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Tout le monde était trempé jusqu'aux os pour rentrer à l'auberge. Les enfants s'étaient donc déshabillés dès l'entrée pour ne pas salir les tatamis, restant en sous-vêtements le temps d'aller chercher leurs affaires pour le bain.

_ Les filles, je vous fais confiance pour vous tenir correctement.

_ Oui senseiiiii ! Braillèrent-elles avant de passer en mode 'mini-dames respectables et maniérées'.

Ce fut peut-être le meilleur moment de la journée. Chacun y allait de se petite anecdote, la peur des uns, le courage des autres, le frisson du danger, les décors magnifiques et féériques... . Iruka riait en les écoutants, c'était agréable de les voir si enthousiasmes.

...Un peu moins agréable tout de même de sentir le poids du regard du ninja copieur lui effleurer la peau, mais chaque fois qu'il se retournait, Kakashi détournait subitement la tête...

Durant le repas, les enfants s'étaient mis a organiser la journée du lendemain, établissant un plan sur l'ordre des attractions en fonction de leurs positions dans le parc, leur nombre, et le temps estimé en fille d'attente... . Le tout ressemblait maintenant à un plan de bataille rondement ficelé.

Interrompant ce joyeux bordel (pour le plus grand soulagement de Ronchon san qui préférait le calme au chaos), un panneau coulissa sur lui-même et sitôt, les accompagnants se levèrent.

_ Kazekage sama. Saluèrent le Juunin et le Chuunin, d'un même mouvement.

D'un geste discret, le professeur fit comprendre aux plus jeunes qu'ils devaient se lever eux aussi.

_ Kakashi San, sensei, les enfants, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans notre nouvelle aire de jeu.

_ Le plaisir est pour nous Kazekage sama. Rajouta l'enseignant. Nous avons passés une journée exceptionnelle et nous sommes reçus comme des seigneurs. Vous n'auriez pas du vous donner autant de mal.

_ Ce pavillon est réservé aux amis qui me sont chers. Ce n'est rien comparé a ce que je dois à Hatake Kakashi.

Cette fois, c'est le Kazekage qui s'inclina et Kakashi suscita l'admiration de tous.

_ Comment va Naruto kun ?

_ Toujours en voyage pour parfaire son entrainement avec Jiraya sama.

_ C'est une bonne chose, j'espère qu'il deviendra encore plus fort.

_ Vous l'ignorez surement, mais Iruka sensei ici présent est son tuteur. Il l'a quasiment élevé.

_ ...C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer sensei, Naruto m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Dit Gaara en s'inclinant de nouveau.

_ Non non, je vous en prie.

Mal à l'aise, le brun gratta sa cicatrice en rougissant.

Les élèves étaient admiratifs. Le Kage était jeune mais impressionnant de par son regard pénétrant, ... et il montrait un grand respect à leurs deux accompagnateurs.

_ Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Kakashi, sachant qu'Iruka n'aurait jamais osé prétendre que cela puisse intéresser un dirigeant.

_ Avec plaisir, merci.

Et c'est tout naturellement que Gaara s'assit avec les enfants.

Le rouquin avait bien changé ces dernières années. ...Même s'il paraissait un peu gauche au début, il s'était vite intégré et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait regardé au fond de son verre pour connaitre son âge.

Le ninja d'expérience qu'était Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un grand geste. Pour sûr, les futures générations vivraient en paix. Tout du moins celles du vent et du feu et on sait que ces deux là une fois réunis, on obtient une magnifique flambée capable de réchauffer tous les cœurs. Il serra les poings, fiers d'avoir...

Minute, ...à qui était la cuisse sous sa main droite ?

La baguette qui s'y planta répondit à sa question.

Rapidement, le Kazekage fut assaillit de questions et eut bien du mal a répondre à toutes à la fois. Iruka tenta de calmer le jeu et accessoirement, quitter sa place à la droite de Kakashi, mais ce dernier saisit son poignet et lui chuchota de laisser faire, car bien qu'empêtré dans un brouhaha infernal, Gaara semblait s'amuser.

_ Il y a des arènes ?

_ Oui, au sud du parc. Nous y organisons des tournois amicaux l'été, ainsi que des séances de démonstrations, de la danse, des acrobaties, et toutes sortes de spectacles.

_ Dites senseiiii ? On pourra aller voir ça demain ?

_ Vous n'aviez pas déjà un plan pour la journée de demain ?

_ ...S'cuzez-le Kazekage, on n'a appris que récemment qu'il avait un manche à balais d...

Iruka était intervenu à temps pour bâillonner l'élève très terre à terre.

_ On veut voir les arènes ! Insista un autre, vite imité par ses camarades.

_ Si vous le désirez, je peux venir avec quelques ninja de Suna, pour se mesurer à vous.

Les gamins avaient les yeux plein d'étoiles, mais Konohamaru outrepassa tous les protocoles, se leva, bondit sur la table et pointa le chef des armées du vent du doigt.

_ Moi je veux me mesurer à vous, Kazekage !

_ A moi ?

_ Oui ! Mon but est de dépasser Naruto ! Si je vous bats, ce sera un grand pas vers la réalisation de mon rêve !

Iruka eu bien de la peine a déglutir tandis que Kakashi ricanait derrière son masque.

_ ...Très bien, si tu insistes.

_ J'INSISTE !

Une fois le repas terminé, Gaara salua tout le monde et resta 5 minutes sur le pas de la porte avec le ninja copieur pour évoquer de vieux souvenirs pendant qu'Iruka veillait à ce que tout le monde se lave les mains et les dents avant d'aller dormir.

Toute une ribambelle de mioches en pyjamas et bonnets de nuit, y a pas à dire, c'est attendrissant. Surtout que les plus braves avaient réclamé eux aussi un bisou avant de s'endormir. Il s'agissait de leurs premières nuits loin de la maison et leurs parents leurs manquaient, alors le sensei endossa -cette fois bien volontiers- le rôle de mère couveuse.

C'est à bout de force et des rêves pleins la tête, qu'ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre de ce grand dortoir. Les futons des accompagnants étaient près, mais les deux adultes n'avaient pas sommeil pour le moment. Iruka retrouva Kakashi sur le porche, son livre orange à la main. Il comprit sans difficulté que ce dernier l'avait récupéré dans son sac sitôt qu'il avait eu le dos tourné.

_ ...Je croyais vous l'avoir confisqué.

_ Je vous l'ai juste prêté pour que vous vous divertissiez un peu. Répondit le ninja copieur en tournant la page.

_ Vous serez punis demain, Ronchon san.

_ Bien bien... .

Non vraiment, il était imperturbable. L'Umino baissa les bras et s'en alla ranger sommairement la pièce à vivre et la salle de bain, incapable de laisser un tel bordel au personnel de l'auberge, et même s'il avait voulut aborder un certain sujet, il s'en s'abstint.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que quelques-uns des enfants ne dormaient pas encore. Cachés sous leurs couvertures, assis en tailleurs et en arc de cercle, ils chuchotaient et envisageaient toutes sortes de stratégies pour les combats du lendemain.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La matinée n'avait pas trop mal débuté. Au centre de cinq manèges, Iruka surveillait tout le monde d'un œil attentif. Un peu de liberté ne tuait personne.

Les deux hommes étaient dos à dos et l'un des deux avait tendance a beaucoup plus élever la voix que l'autre.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas leur fiche la paix de temps en temps ? Se plaignit l'homme grisé aux tympans douloureux.

_ Vous voulez qu'on reparle de votre expérience dans la pyramide ?

_ HEY GAMINE !? Arrête d'injecter du chakra au dromadaire pour le faire courir plus vite !

Le professeur se retourna mais la petite joua l'innocente pour poursuivre sa promenade à travers un désert artificiel (alors que ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans le coin).

Iruka reprit sa place.

_ Je vous préviens Kakashi san, si l'un d'entre eux se blesse, je mettrais ça sur votre dos.

_ ...Comme vous le faites toujours.

_ Avouez que vous avez tendance a attirer les catastrophes.

_ Et vous, vous avez tendance a oubliez que j'ai sorti vos jolies petites fesses d'un sacré guêpier quand Naruto était encore jeune.

_ ...Tss...

'Jolies petites fesses' ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette appellation ridicule et Oh combien déplacée ? Iruka n'osa plus rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'un élève se fasse prendre a courir sur les rails des mini-montagnes russes, mais il fut coupé par le bruit des enceintes réparties un peu partout dans le parc qui émirent une petite musique avant d'annoncer...

_ _Bonjour à tous nos visiteurs. Nous espérons que vous passez une agréable journée et vous informons qu'une démonstration opposera les jeunes ninja de Konoha aux jeunes ninja de Suna dans l'arène dès 14 heures, dans le cadre de combats amicaux. Venez nombreux soutenir les deux équipes et notre Kazekage_.

Les enfants ici présents s'encouragèrent en criant leur fierté dans les airs.

Les deux adultes avaient souris.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**A SUIVRE ?**

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai réédité mes écrits récemment et les travaux en cours sont affichés sur mon profil. -)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Raiting T **_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Après un pique-nique dans l'espace vert entrecoupé de routes de terre rougeâtres où trônaient des statues de sables à l'effigie des créatures magiques et mythiques du désert, le groupe avaient rejoint l'arène qui ressemblait étrangement à une copie miniature du village caché du sable.

Les gradins se remplissaient rapidement en hauteur tandis que le parc se vidait. Personne ne voulait manquer ça.

Les jeunes pousses du village de la feuille s'échauffaient avec une énergie et une motivation qu'Iruka ne leur connaissait pas. Alors qu'ils passaient leurs temps a se chamailler, voilà que les élèves faisaient preuve d'unité et front commun contre leurs adversaires. Kakashi se sentit tout chose. C'est qu'à cet âge-là... ça prend tout si sérieusement.

Le silence se fit dans l'enceinte... . L'entrée de Gaara suivit d'une quinzaine de recrues, ayant impressionné les spectateurs.

_ Les enfants, saluez nos hôtes comme il se doit. Demanda alors Iruka, brisant le doux fantasme de son sempai où une armée solidaire ne laissait personne derrière.

_ Saluez aussi nos invités et souhaitez-leur la bienvenue. Demanda Kankuro.

Les enfants se toisèrent, alors que Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara et Kankuro (venu en renfort) discutaient gentiment, comme de vieux amis qui se retrouvent.

Les combats avaient pu débuter. La maladresse de certains (dans les deux camps) avait parfois fait rire, parfois ému, mais chaque fois les enfants s'en relevaient plus fort et plus motivés que jamais. S'était à Kakashi qu'était revenu l'honneur et la responsabilité de mettre fin aux duels, puis de désigner le vainqueur.

Jamais sa parole ne fut remise en doute car aucun favoritisme ne fut accordé. Une vraie rencontre 'à la loyale'.

Iruka s'était émerveillé de leurs talents cachés, ceux dont ils ne se servaient que pour frimer avec les copains, prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire voir pour éviter de se faire engueuler. Il les trouvait craquant ses petits bonhommes hauts comme trois pommes, sérieux comme des adultes et... et parfois aussi bêta que Naruto.

_ KAZEKAGE ! NE SOIT PAS LÂCHE ET VIENS M'AFFRONTER !

iiiiiiiiiiiii !

Iruka se crispa devant un tel manque de respect et comme lui, la foule retint son souffle. Mais Gaara se contenta de sourire finement, se leva et s'avança d'un pas lent vers Konohamaru.

Bien évidemment, le petit brun ne réussit pas a toucher son adversaire. Il tenta même sa technique secrète enseignée par une tornade blonde, mais le sexy no jutsu n'eut aucun effet sur le chef du pays (par contre sur les spectateurs...). Kakashi regretta de ne pas avoir découvert son sharingan pour l'occasion, mais il n'était pas venu ici pour copier les techniques des amis.

Konohamaru enchaina avec un Rasengan, surprenant tout le monde, glaçant le sang de son sensei, faisant lever un sourcil intéressé au ninja copieur et un sourire en coin à Gaara. Ce petit était prometteur, mais il avait fini enterré dans le sable jusqu'au cou, incapable de bouger, de signer, et donc, de se défendre.

La foule avait applaudit, mais le jeune ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

_ VOUS VERREZ KAZEKAGE ! Je serais plus fort que vous et que Naruto !

_ J'ai hâte.

Et il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans le son de sa voix. Il aida l'enfant a se sortir du sable et le salua respectueusement. Konohamaru ravala sa colère et fit de même.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent.

_ Dites les garçons... . Demanda une fille de Konoha. Vous pensez que c'est qui le plus fort ? Ronchon san ou Kazekage sama ?

Bien évidemment, les deux adultes (ou presque adulte pour le rouquin), avaient dû s'affronter, offrant un spectacle des plus impressionnant, rivalisant de techniques inventives et combinées... . Un festival rien que pour les yeux où aucun vainqueur ne fut désigné. Ils s'étaient contentés de se renvoyer des attaques à la figure, pour le fun.

(Technique : 6.0 - Artistique : 6.0)

Les petits monstres passèrent le reste de la journée a jouer ensemble, passant d'un manège à l'autre. Les enfants de Suna connaissaient bien le parc et en profitèrent pour frimer en leur montrant deux-trois bêtises rigolotes a faire.

Tous s'étaient salués chaleureusement quand le temps fut venu de se séparer, mais les jeunes qui dormaient sur place avaient encore un peu de temps pour profiter des manèges et comme ils avaient promis de bien se comporter, ils eurent droit a un cartier libre. C'est ce qu'Iruka venait d'annoncer, et c'est pourquoi des cris de joie résonnèrent dans tout le parc.

_ ...Kakashi san ?

_ ...Hmmm ?

_ ...Vous, vous avez offert un beau moment aux enfants. Ils ne parlent que de ça et s'en souviendrons pour le reste de leur vie.

_ Gaara a été fairplay, il aurait pu me battre facilement.

Iruka fut surprit d'une telle franchise (ou modestie), lui-même n'aurait pas tenu la route avec ses banales techniques de substitution.

_ Ce gosse a beaucoup changé, c'est en grande partie grâce à l'influence de Naruto. Lui aussi se bat pour avoir une famille et des amis à qui il pourrait inspirer autre chose que de la crainte.

_ ...Je comprends mieux cette drôle de sensation que j'avais en le regardant.

_ Ils se motivent mutuellement et se font confiance. L'alliance de nos deux pays, c'est à eux seuls qu'on la doit.

Iruka acquiesça.

_ ...Sensei ?

_ ...Hm ?

_ Par extension, c'est un peu grâce à vous.

_ Je ne pense pas, la personnalité de Naruto à elle seule suffit a déplacer des montagnes.

_ ...Si vous le dites.

Naruto aurait pourtant confirmé. Iruka était le tout premier lien qui le maintenait à flot et chaque fois qu'il citait les personnes chères à son cœur, le même nom revenait toujours en première position.

...Lui, jaloux de l'attention d'un élève pour son sensei ? ...Pas son genre. ...Ce n'était pas comme si les siens étaient tous partis vers d'autres horizons... .

Bref.

Et puis merde ! Pour une fois qu'il faisait un semblant de compliment au brun, voilà qu'il préférait décliner, comme pour ne rien lui devoir en retour.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le soir venu, dans le bain réservé aux femmes, les jeunes demoiselles prenaient un grand plaisir a vanter les mérites de Kakashi sama... ( sama ?) Il était siiii beau, siiii fort, siiii grand, siiii doué, siiii drôle et siiii sexy... bref, elles en étaient toutes tombées amoureuses l'après midi-même et avaient fini par se battre pour avoir la priorité... sauf qu'à 11 ans, on ne va pas loin avec un type comme lui.

D'un bout à l'autre du bassin des hommes, le petit Hyuuga envoya un regard assassin au ninja copieur sans que ce dernier comprenne pourquoi... .

Tant de haine dans les yeux d'un enfant, c'est assez flippant.

Avec tout ça, il loupa ENCORE le sexy no jutsu de Konohamaru, et fut sorti de ses pensées par les cris d'un Iruka devenu rouge-tomate.

Plus tard, alors que les enfants étaient couchés (et cette fois bels et bien endormis), les deux hommes se retrouvèrent confrontés à une certaine routine. L'un rangeait pendant que l'autre regardait, tout en faisant mine de bouquiner.

Mais le poids du regard de ce soir était difficile a ignorer et Iruka commençait a s'en agacer. Il tenta de faire comme si rien n'était, mais c'était plus fort que lui et il se retourna vivement tandis que le fainéant avait l'œil accidentellement posé sur son fessier. Il se racla la gorge mais les paroles du sensei restèrent en suspens dans sa gorge. Il se remit donc rapidement à la tâche, un chouilla gêné.

Il devait encore se faire des idées, voilà tout.

_ ...Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a demandé ?

_ Pardon ?

_ ...Naruto, quel mot vous a-t-il demandé d'expliquer ? Précisa l'homme à moitié allongé dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

_ Oh ...Rien de très intéressant. Tenta le plus jeune en continuant de passer le balai sur les tatamis.

Mais Kakashi se leva et se plaça juste derrière lui, un sourire amusé dessiné sous son masque noir.

_ Allez, dites-moi !

Décidément, Iruka n'avait pas fini de rougir ce soir.

_ ...Non.

_ Juste un indice !

_ ...

_ Un tout petit.

_ ...

_ Bien, je vais donc être dans l'obligation d'énumérer toutes les pratiques sexuellement implicites décrites dans mes Icha Icha...

_ Ne faites pas ça !

_ Prenons le premier tome, ...

_ Très bien, je vais tout vous dire si vous y tenez tant !

Kakashi attendit patiemment.

_ ...Il... il voulait savoir ce qu'était... une fellation.

_ ...Hein ?

_ Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez rien entendu.

Le ninja se mit a ricaner et Iruka cru naturellement que ce dernier se moquait encore de lui.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

_ Non, ...le truc c'est que Naruto sait parfaitement ce qu'est une fellation, et depuis un bon moment !

_ ...Pardon ?

_ Non non, n'allez pas vous imaginez que..., je... je l'ai juste surprit deux-trois fois avec Sasuke, rien de bien méchant. Des jeux innocents entres garçons qui découvrent ce genre de choses sans savoir ce que cela implique.

_ ...'Jeux ...innocent' ?

_ Ca part souvent d'un, « La mienne est plus grosse que la tienne », ça se poursuit en « Attend une seconde, je vais te montrer un truc qui arrive si je... » et ça finit en « T'as qu'à toucher, je te dis que la mienne est la plus dure ! ». Parfois ça va jusqu'à « T'as pas envie de gouter ? », alors là arrive l'inévit...

_ STOPPPP !

_ On passe tous par ce genre d'expérience, non ?

_ Non !

_ Ah... . ...Vous auriez-dû, ça vous aurait décoincé un peu.

Kakashi profita du trouble d'Iruka pour s'approcher d'un pas.

_ Mais dites-moi, quelle définition vous lui avez donné ?

Le brun passa une main nerveuse de sa nuque à l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux.

_ ...J'ai esquivé.

_ Je vous ai observé ces derniers jours, et vous semblez mettre un point d'honneur a répondre à chacune de ces crapules et a ne jamais laissé une question en suspens. Je ne sais pas grand-chose en matière de pédagogie, mais je connais le sens de ce mot. ...Contrairement à Naruto qui connait le sens du mot sans connaitre le mot ... Je suis le seul a me comprendre ?

Iruka baissa la tête.

_ ...Je... je lui ai lâchement dit que c'était une onomatopée.

_ Oh... et je suppose que...

_ Oui, il n'a rien comprit et m'a demandé un autre bol de ramen.

_ Bien joué.

_ ...Apparemment non, j'aurais dû lui expliquer clairement les choses et peut-être qu'il se serait confié à moi sur sa ... relation avec Sasuke.

_ A voir votre tête, j'en déduis que vous comprenez seulement maintenant pourquoi Naruto s'acharne tant a le retrouver.

_ Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ce... ce sont deux garçons et...

_ ...Et ?

_ ...

_ On n'a pas déjà abordé votre petit problème de préjugé, sensei ?

_ ...Je suppose que je suis peut-être un peu trop prude.

_ ...Sans blague ?

_ Hey ! Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi sage. ...Après la mort de mes parents j'étais plutôt incontrôlable et j'ai... il m'est arrivé une fois de montrer mes fesses aux passants dans la rue principale !

_ J'ai perdu un pari débile contre Gai et j'ai du traversé le village avec seulement mon masque sur la figure, en pleine journée, le lendemain de mes 20 ans.

_ ...J'ai déjà uriné dans les Onsen !

_ Je le fais à chaque fois.

_ ...Je... J'ai volé la pipe de Sandaime !

_ Je sais, j'étais l'Anbu chargé de la retrouver. Mais avant de la rende à son propriétaire, on a essayé de fumer deux-trois trouvailles du Pays des Plantes avec Asuma... . Enfin, lui surtout, moi j'étais déjà ivre mort avec une prostituée dans les bras pendant qu'Anko et Kurenai... non, ça on a promis de ne jamais en reparler...

_ ... ?

Voilà deux adultes qui se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus déluré, et force est de constater que le sage professeur serait toujours loin du compte. Comme il trouvait cette discussion digne de gamins de 10 ans, il préféra y mettre fin. De toute manière, il n'avait rien en réserve qui aurait pu rivaliser avec le dernier aveux.

_ ...Vous voulez qu'on compare pour savoir qui ne nous deux a... ?

Trop c'est trop ! La fatigue, la colère et surtout l'indignation poussèrent Iruka a quitter la pièce avant que le ninja copieur ne finisse sa phrase. Il se dirigea droit vers le dortoir, ouvrit le panneau et, avec toute la prudence dont il fut capable dans un moment pareil, il se saisit du futon de Kakashi pour le balancer hors de la pièce.

Un dernier regard mauvais, bien droit dans les yeux, et sans rien ajouter, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Exclus que ce pervers passe la nuit avec les enfants !

_ ...C'était juste pour être sympa...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**A SUIVRE ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews ! Notamment ceux qui n'ont pas de compte actif !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**.**

**Bonne lecture -)**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le soleil n'était pas encore tout a fait levé qu'Iruka fut tiré de son sommeil par le chant des oiseaux tropicaux qui trouvaient refuge au sein de l'oasis de verdure. Agacé, il se retourna dans son futon et, le temps que les enfants se réveillent, prit une décision... Celle de ne pas laisser l'épouvantail lui gâcher la fin de son séjour ! Lui aussi avait attendu ça toute l'année, et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ses enfants avant qu'ils ne soient confiés a des dégénérés dans son genre !

Bref, ce matin-là, Iruka était décidé a se changer les idées pour vivre pleinement la dernière journée dans le parc à thème. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'immergeait au centre du groupe, là où un certain ninja pervers ne viendrait pas le chercher, et l'ignorer fut une stratégie payante puisqu'il réussi a faire abstraction de sa présence toute la matinée.

Kakashi le regardait faire comme si tout allait bien, et force est de constater que son sujet d'étude y parvenait avec un naturel impressionnant.

_ Rochons san ?

Peut-être un moyen de tromper l'ennemi ?

_ ...Ronchon San ?

Une manière de se protéger ?

_ Ronchon saaaaaaaaaan !

_ QUOI ? Demanda-t-il enfin, effrayant la gamine qui se dressait devant lui mais qui n'était pas assez grande pour l'empêcher de voir Iruka rattacher ses cheveux après être sorti du bateau pirate.

_ ...Non, rien.

La petite s'en alla en déchirant la lettre d'amour écrite sur une serviette en papier. Elle avait prit soins de faire des petits cœurs à la place des points, mais finalement, elle préférait prendre le temps de réfléchir à la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Plus ça allait, plus ce fichu professeur obsédait Kakashi. Ce dernier aurait tout le loisir de l'observer davantage l'après-midi même, car Iruka avait décidé que la plage aménagée autour de la piscine a vagues était le lieu idéal pour clôturer le séjour.

...Et un Iruka sensei en caleçon, les jambes immergés jusqu'aux mollets pour surveiller tout son monde (malgré les trois maitres-nageurs...), ça se reluque facilement.

_ ...Il doit-être enseignant, regarde tous les enfants qui tournent autour de lui.

_ Oui, j'en ai entendu un l'appeler sensei, et soyons honnêtes, il est trop jeune pour être père.

_ Trop sexy aussi.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers deux nanas allongées sur des transats, le genre bimbo avec toute la panoplie.

...Pour qui se prenaient-elles ?

_ Vu le corps qu'il se paye, il doit être moniteur de sport.

_ Regarde, y en a qui portent le symbole du village caché de la feuille, ils viennent donc du pays du feu !

_ Un touriste ? ...Mhhhm... Exotique comme je les aime...

Le poids du regard du ninja copieur devait être sacrément lourd, parce qu'elles le ressentirent dans un frisson qui traversa tout leur être.

Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre mec couvert des pieds à la tête sous le soleil de plomb faisait assit là, tout seul, au milieu des serviettes de plage, un Icha Icha à la main ? Vu son air ahuri, ça devait être un raté fini malgré son accoutrement de ninja !

Avec le dédain propre aux pimbêches de leur genre, elles reportèrent leur attention sur la divinité mâle penchée en avant pour consoler une petite de cinq ans qui venait de trébucher devant lui. Sa mère le remercia avec un sourire franc.

Bon sang, elle avait fait exprès de faire tomber sa gamine, c'était certain !

Un tour d'horizon et il se rendit compte que toutes les femmes réunies autour de la piscine (surtout celles en âge de procréer) jetaient des œillades au jeune homme responsable, attendrissant... et... diablement appétissant. ...Faut dire qu'avec deux brioches en guise de fessier, ça donnerait faim à n'importe qui.

Kakashi posa son livre sur le sable, avec la ferme envie de marquer son territoire.

_ Kohohamaru ! Rentre ça tout de suite dans ton maillot de bain !

Il retira son gilet.

_ Mais sensei, c'est les lunettes d'Udon !

Veste et marcel blanc suivirent.

_ On ne dit pas « c'est », mais « ce sont » !

Les deux cruches s'étaient tues, attirée inexorablement par...

_ Et rends-les tout de suite à ton camarade, il n'y voit strictement rien !

Le pantalon toucha le sol.

_ Mais je voulais voir sous l'eau avec.

Chaussures et chaussettes aussi.

_ ...Ah, vas-y, essaye donc ! Encouragea le professeur, certain qu'on apprenait de ses erreurs.

Son boxer noir ferait l'affaire, faute de maillot réglementaire.

_ ...Bouhahhhhhh ! ...Elles sont cassées sensei !

_ ...Est-ce possible d'être aussi bête et brillant à la fois ? Murmura le professeur pour lui-même alors que le petit retentait l'expérience.

Durant plus d'une heure les femmes avaient bénéficié d'une vue imprenable sur un corps qui dorait gentiment au soleil, et soudain, un homme dont tous les muscles étaient sublimés par ce petit déhanché de mec blasé qui s'étire en marchant comme dans une publicité pour savon, l'avait rejoint...

GLOUPS !

_ Alors sensei, tout se passe comme vous voulez ?

Les visages des femmes installées sur la plage changèrent subtilement.

K...Kakashi sempai, sensei, san, ...Tout ce que vous voulez ! ...Kakashi venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses ou était-ce une impression ?

_ Vous... ?

_ Hn ?

Ah non, c'était bel et bien réel.

_ Je croyais que vous aviez pris la sage décision de vous tenir tranquille ?

_ J'ai bien essayé mais... . C'est plus fort que moi.

Et il recommença, beaucoup moins subtilement, laissant le bout de ses doigts appuyer plus bas, entre ses fesses parfaitement galbées... ce qui fit sursauter vous-savez-qui. Puis il se dirigea droit vers l'eau où des enfants l'accueillirent en riant, fendant les petites vagues dues aux remous, plongeant et ressortant de l'eau comme l'aurait fait Poseidon...

Iruka secoua la tête, rouge de honte, de rage, de confusion et de « _Oh mon dieu pourquoi je me sens tout flagada ?_ », il tenta de se reprendre et se rendit compte que Kakashi était déjà en train de faire l'imbécile avec ses élèves.

Heureusement que l'enseignant n'avait pas conscience du nombre de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui à cet instant.

_ Ronchon samaaa... diiiites... vous voulez bien m'apprendre a marcher sur l'eau ?

_ Hola hola jeune fille... . T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour malaxer ton chakra ?

_ Montrez-moi et on verra si j'arrive a faire pareil !

Tous ses copains alentours semblaient intéressés.

_ MONTREZ-NOUS RONCHON SAAAAN !

_ ...Oï. Céda-t-il brièvement. Approchez-vous et regardez.

Il posa ses paumes à la surface de l'eau.

_ Le secret, c'est de bien doser votre force.

Il contracta ses muscles et parvint a rester en appuis sur ses mains.

_ Pensez toujours a maintenir un flux constant de chakra.

Il posa son genou comme si l'eau autour de lui était devenue solide. Tous s'en émerveillèrent puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ça d'aussi près. Certains passèrent même sous l'eau pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun trucage.

_ Le reste viendra tout seul. C'est encore et toujours une histoire d'entrainement.

Le voilà debout au centre de la piscine.

Tout le monde (ou presque) le regardait comme une bête curieuse. En tant que civil, même dans un monde de ninja, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça, d'autant plus que le bel Adonis avait bon nombre d'arguments en sa faveur.

_ Iruka sensei ne vous l'a pas l'enseigné ?

_ Il dit que c'est pas au programme ! Trahi l'un d'eux.

_ SENSEI ! VOUS SAVEZ FAIRE CA VOUS AUSSI ?

Iruka lui fit signe de crier moins fort parce qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul, et acquiesça.

_ SEN-SEI ! SEN-SEI ! SEN-SEI !

Kakashi souriait. En tout cas, ça y ressemblait vu de loin.

Et voilà qu'Iruka se retrouva a marcher sur la surface pour rejoindre le petit groupe, gêné de toute cette attention.

C'était rare pour lui de voir de l'admiration dans les yeux de ses élèves, ce genre de chose était réservé aux ninja d'élites comme Kakashi, Naruto, l'Hokage... Mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, presque nu et sans pudeur... LUI AVAIT TOUCHE LES FESSES ! C'était il y a juste quelques secondes et maintenant il jouait au parfait éducateur ?

Iruka s'immergea rapidement et recommença a ignorer Kakashi. Il encouragea quand même ses petits a maitriser la technique, résultat, tout un tas de gamins frappaient des deux mains la surface miroitante (même ceux qui n'étaient pas aspirant ninja, et qui en guise de slip de bain, portaient encore la version couche-culotte). Certains réussirent a maintenir le contact quelques secondes, mais un rien les déstabilisait et ils replongeaient sous l'eau rapidement.

_ YATTTA !

La petite fille dont s'était gentiment moqué Kakashi se tenait bien droite et lui tira la langue. Il coinça alors son majeur contre son pouce et envoya une gouttelette d'eau qui lui atterrit à la figure, et comme les autres, elle fini au fond du bassin.

On ne se moque pas impunément du ninja copieur. Voilà une autre leçon qui méritait d'être retenue.

_ LES VAGUEEEEES ! Cria une tête blonde surexcitée tandis que l'eau semblait prendre vie.

Kakashi se laissa à son tour tomber dans l'eau, et profita de la cohue pour poser ses mains ci et là sur le corps d'Iruka... ce qui s'avéra être une très bonne distraction...

L'Hokage serait contente, il était finalement parvenu a s'amuser.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**A SUIVRE ?**

**Si oui, et si tout va bien, ce sera épicé et centré sur eux deux...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dsl du retard, pas mal d'imprévus et motivation en baisse ces temps-ci, mais demain sera un autre jour ! Espérons^^, et NON, je ne dis pas ça pour avoir plus de reviews (d'ailleurs, MERCIIII a tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte !), faut jamais se forcer a en laisser une, mais disons que le moral n'y est pas pour des raisons d'ordre privées et que ça s'en ressent dans cette fic comique dont je ne suis pas satisfaite... Bon point par contre pour les fics déprimantes en courts d'écriture ^^ ! Faut voir le côté positif, non ?*spéciale dédicace Nath**_

_**Les chapitres sont courts, mais l'attente entre chaque serait encore plus longue sinon... J'ai perdu ma légendaire avance ! (chap suivant à peu près ok, j'essaierais de le publier rapidement, promis ! ...Celui d'après est en cours d'écriture)**_

_**Merci encore pour votre fidélité ! **_

_**Bizzzzzzzzz**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Las de regarder Iruka ranger et parader devant lui sans pouvoir toucher la marchandise, Kakashi profitait de la lumière de la lune pour se baigner dans le bain du pavillon, seul, au calme... .

L'avantage avec les enfants de cet âge, c'est que ça s'épuise facilement. Surtout quand on joue avec son chakra deux jours de suite. Ce soir donc, les gamins s'étaient couchés comme des grands.

Lui même n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup en stock, et c'est avec nostalgie qu'il repensa à toutes ces fois où Yondaime avait été contraint de le porter pour le mettre au lit.

...Minato sensei, ...son premier amour. Un amour à sens unique et non avoué, certes, mais Kakashi chérirait à jamais le souvenir de cet homme.

_ Ah... désolé. Je repasserais.

Entre les panneaux de la porte coulissante, une serviette blanche autour de la taille comme simple vêtement et un baquet entre les mains, Iruka semblait bien embêté.

Avec les préparatifs du départ, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver après la piscine, et le chlore ça gratte quand ça sèche à même une peau qui a pris le soleil tout l'après-midi durant.

Manque de pot et faute d'espace, les lavabos étaient communs au bassin dans cette pièce tout en bois réservée aux hommes, et à ciel partiellement ouvert.

_ Vous ne me dérangez pas. Intervint Kakashi avant qu'Iruka ne referme derrière lui.

_ ...C'est moi que ça dérange.

Le regard assassin du professeur le cloua. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu abusé en laissant trainer ses mains n'importe où sur le corps du chuunin. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure dans la piscine puis pendant le repas... . Rajoutez à ça les regards de prédateurs et les propositions douteuses, vous obtenez un sensei très irrité.

_ Vous ne craignez rien, sauf si vous voulez me rejoindre dans ce bain.

_ Sans façon.

_ L'eau est à bonne température.

_ Vous avez uriné dedans ?

_ Pas encore, non.

Kakashi se tourna vers le juunin, les avants bras sur la pierre, le menton sur ses mains jointes.

_ ...Vous risquez d'attraper froid.

_ A Suna ?

_ Les nuits sont fraiches dans le désert.

_ ...Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à qui aura le dernier mot avec vous. Vous risqueriez de battre le record de Naruto. Soit vous quittez les lieux, soit je reviens dans 20 minutes.

_ Je vous cite : « L'entraide est une qualité indispensable pour les shinobi ».

_ Qu'est ce que l'entraide viens faire par là ? Coupa Iruka qui sentait les choses s'envenimer.

_ Je pourrais vous frotter le dos. Répondit simplement Kakashi, comme si cela coulait de source. ...Mais je vous préviens, je n'aime pas les éponges, je savonne avec mes mains.

_ Gardez vos mains loin de moi !

L'homme masqué sourit, l'œil arqué.

Iruka se renfrogna, mais loin d'être idiot, ce dernier comprit le manège de son ennemi. Kakashi cherchait a le mettre mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils avaient discuté de la relation qu'entretenaient Sasuke et Naruto. Le provoquer ainsi n'était donc qu'un jeu pour le ninja que tout le monde savait parfaitement hétéro, puisqu'accros à ses Icha Icha.

D'ailleurs, il y en avait un exemplaire sur le bord du bassin.

_ ...Très bien, faites-moi une place.

Ce qu'ignorait Iruka, c'est que si au début de leur voyage Kakashi avait voulut se jouer de lui, ce dernier y avait pris gout.

Le brun s'était donc immergé jusqu'à hauteur de la poitrine sans réelles craintes, à deux bons mètres quand même du ninja copieur.

...C'est vrai qu'il faisait meilleur dans l'eau. Le jeune professeur avait toujours adoré les onsen, il était d'ailleurs un client régulier aux sources du village caché de la feuille.

_ Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, Kakashi san, j'ai l'esprit ouvert.

Il profita de la chaleur pour délier ses muscles et tâcha de rester décontracté quand un mouvement de masse parvint jusqu'à lui.

Son sourire dissimulé derrière un tissu éponge blanc, le ninja copieur s'était rapproché de sa proie.

_ Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Poursuivit l'homme qui gardait les yeux clos pour paraitre serein. Mais ça ne marchera pas, je ne répondrais pas a vos provocations.

_ ...Vous vous laisseriez faire ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas gay et encore moins attiré par moi. Vous cherchez seulement a me mettre mal à l'aise.

_ ...Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas gay. Avoua Kakashi en reportant son attention sur la palissade qui séparait le bain des femmes de celui des hommes.

Histoire de se contredire, il laissa sa main errer jusqu'à la cuisse du chuunin, sauf que cette fois, c'est une peau nue qu'il trouva.

_ ...Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Se fâcha le plus jeune, toujours aussi stoïque, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_ Je ne suis pas gay et je ne suis pas attiré par vous, alors ou est le problème ?

Pour prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun malaise de son côté, le copieur remonta ses doigts un peu plus haut sur la cuisse du chuunin, face intérieure, là ou tout individu était sensible. N'y tenant plus, Iruka se leva et se dégagea de l'emprise de son ainé. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et les joues en feu, mais le ton de sa voie restait ferme.

_ Très bien, vous voulez que je vous le dise ? Oui, ça m'a choqué d'apprendre pour Naruto et Sasuke ! Je ne m'y attendais pas et j'aurais préféré que ça vienne de lui plutôt que de transiter par vous. ...Voila, vous êtes content ?

_ ...Qu'est ce que Naruto viens faire là dedans ?

Iruka cligna des yeux.

_ ...Et bien... Naruto semble être le nerf de notre guerre, ça a commencé avec Sandaime et encore maintenant vous prétendez le connaitre mieux que moi.

Kakashi se redressa à son tour et se planta sans pudeur devant le professeur. L'eau ruissela sur son torse et ses abdominaux fins mais saillants sublimés par la lune, cependant, les deux hommes se toisaient sans quitter les yeux (ou l'œil) de l'autre.

_ Je n'oserais jamais remettre en cause votre relation avec lui. Vous êtes ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde.

Iruka rangea rapidement sa colère.

Avait-il vu juste le premier soir ?

_ ...Il vous aime et vous respecte beaucoup vous aussi.

_ Pour ce que j'en ai a faire.

_ Vous n'avez pas a être jaloux de la relation que j'entretiens avec lui, c'est ridicule. C'est comme demander à un enfant s'il préfère sa mère ou son père !

Le jeune enseignant prit conscience un peu tard du poids de ses propos. La comparaison étant un peu déplacée.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux de la relation que vous entretenez avec lui. ...Mais il se peut que... que je sois jaloux de la relation qu'il entretient avec vous.

Le silence les envahis suite a cette révélation que l'un ne savait pas comment interpréter, et que l'autre regretta d'avoir laissé échapper.

_ Je... je ne comprends pas.

_ Laissez tomber.

_ Surement pas ! Pas maintenant que vous en avez trop dis, ou pas assez.

Kakashi détourna les yeux, se rassit dans l'eau et chercha une réponse à ses propres sentiments.

_ C'est pas tout à fait ça...

_ C'est quoi alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

_ Essayez quand même.

De ses ongles, il gratta l'arrière de son crane en cherchant ses mots.

_ ...Naruto a quelqu'un de fiable sur qui s'appuyer.

Iruka se calma subitement et se rassit à son tour.

_ ...Je vois.

Le ninja copieur admirait la surface vaporeuse, espérant que l'ambiance se calme et surtout, que leur dialogue prenne une autre direction. Mais quand une brèche s'ouvre, l'eau a tendance a s'y engouffrer sans ménager les victimes.

_ Chaque fois qu'une mission se terminait mal, je savais que Naruto viendrait pleurer dans vos bras et je restais assis un moment sur la branche du cerisier, à vous regarder.

_ ...Quel cerisier ?

_ Le vieux, dans votre jardin.

_ Ah...

Inutile d'aborder l'existence du piège installé il y a des années, ce dernier avait du faire pâle figure devant Kakashi. Ce court silence de réflexion eu le mérite de recentrer la conversation.

_ Vous auriez préféré qu'il vienne vers vous ?

Aucune moquerie, aucun reproche et aucun jugement n'était perceptible dans la voix du chuunin.

_ Non. Je me disais seulement que ça devait être agréable... d'être à sa place.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. C'était rare de voir un ninja quelconque se confier, alors pour son vis-à-vis, cela devait représenter les efforts de toute une vie.

_ Kakashi san, ...est-ce que vous avez déjà pleuré dans les bras de quelqu'un ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

A SUIVRE ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Allez, un long chapitre, ...parce que vous le valez bien !**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Kakashi san, ...est-ce que vous avez déjà pleuré dans les bras de quelqu'un ?

Cette simple question mit l'homme aux cheveux argentés face à son éternelle solitude.

_ Pas que je me souvienne.

A y repenser, même après la mort de son père, celle d'Obito, de Minato et de tous les autres... Kakashi kun n'avait pas cherché le moindre réconfort.

_ Je trouve ça triste.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

_ Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la compassion. La différence est peut-être trop subtile pour un homme de terrain, mais ce sont deux choses bien différentes.

Kakashi ne trouva rien à répondre, alors un des anges qui veillait ce soir passa entre eux, ne dérangeant qu'un peu de vapeur sur son chemin.

_ Oubliez ça. Dit-il en se levant, près a rejoindre les vestiaires pour penser à autre chose et continuer d'avancer comme il le faisait toujours. La chaleur a du me monter à la tê...

Mais une main saisit son poignet, l'obligea a se retourner, et sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, le corps d'Iruka s'était collé au sien. Deux bras s'étaient refermés sur lui, un à hauteur du cou, l'autre par dessus son épaule, et ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une étreinte venait de prendre vie.

Il fallut tout de même quelques secondes au copieur avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_ Sensei, je... c'est sympa, mais là maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer.

_ Rien ne vous y oblige.

Kakashi ne sentait pas la différence de température entre sa peau, l'eau, le corps d'Iruka et l'air environnant, mais un courant froid passa quand même entre ses omoplates pour descendre rapidement jusqu'à son échine.

_ ...Je peux ?

_ Je vous en prie.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet et l'enserra peu à peu, laissant ses mains glisser sur sa peau humide.

Pourquoi ne pas en profiter après tout ? Pourquoi ne pas lui aussi, se laisser aller, juste une fois, juste un peu, entre les bras juste-ce-qu'il-faut de réconfortant d'Iruka sensei ?

Grand ou pas, ninja ou civil, homme ou femme, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un peu de contact humain ? Certains payaient pour ça, d'autres prétendaient que c'était un mode de vie et qu'ils l'avaient choisi, mais parfois, par reflexes, ceux-là même tournaient la tête vers la place restée vide à leurs côtés, retenant de justesse un commentaire, ...puis ils avalaient une bonne rasade d'alcool.

Kakashi n'appartenait a aucun de ces deux groupes. Il vivait sa solitude le plus naturellement du monde. Il n'avait connu que ça. Quand son père était en vie, il était seul, quand il a intégré une équipe, il s'est retrouvé seul, quand on lui en a confié une... ainsi de suite... . Mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'il pouvait mettre des mots sur le manque ressenti au fond de son ventre depuis toujours.

_ ...Vous avez le droit de vous laisser un peu aller vous savez Kakashi san, je ne le dirais a personne. Rassura le brun en souriant doucement, sentant les muscles de son sempai encore tendus.

_ Vous ne craignez pas que je profite de la situation ?

_ Vous ne le ferez pas.

Le Juunin en mourrait pourtant d'envie. Tandis qu'Iruka resserrait son étreinte pour l'obliger a capituler et se laisser enfin aller dans les bras de quelqu'un (même si ce quelqu'un faisait une demie-tête de moins), le copieur profita de la promiscuité pour se pencher et plonger son visage dans le cou à la peau bronzée. L'air de rien.

Ses bras semblèrent se détendre et Iruka apprécia la confiance qui lui fut accordée, à des années lumières des ressentiments de ces dernières années puisque Kakashi n'était en réalité qu'un grand enfant en manque d'affection, un chaton mal sevré, un épouvantail sans moineaux, ...un... sensei sans élève.

_ ...On doit avoir l'air ridicule. Fit remarquer le moins habitué des deux aux démonstrations d'affection.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

Histoire de se donner un peu de contenance, Kakashi rapprocha son corps de celui d'Iruka, obligeant ce dernier a se redresser, presque sur la pointe des pieds, les bras toujours plus hauts tandis que l'orée de l'eau descendait sur l'émergence de ses fesses, la serviette gorgée d'eau étant désormais bien basse sur ses hanches.

Le plus âgé en profita pour se saisir de son vis à vis à bras le corps, une main accroché au flanc qui lui était opposée, l'autre dans son dos, la pression de celles-ci légèrement plus appuyée...

_ Rhmm... Kakashi san, je crois que ça ira comme ça...

_ Laissez-moi profiter de mon premier câlin comme je l'entends.

Le professeur n'aurait rien eu contre si leurs corps avait été habillés. ...Quoique... leurs parties intimes auraient beau être couvertes, elles n'en restaient pas moins très proches... trop proches... l'une contre l'autre, en fait.

_ ...Sensei, avouez que vous en avez envie vous aussi.

_ Je... je crois que vous confondez sympathie et attirance.

Et comment ça « _vous aussi_ » ? Tiqua Iruka, un peu tard pour le relever.

_ Je suis un homme de terrain, la différence est trop subtile pour moi. Murmura Kakashi contre l'oreille d'Iruka tout en déplaçant subtilement ses mains.

Encore une fois, il retournait ses mots contre lui pour son propre avantage, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au plus jeune.

_ Un câlin doit être partagé sans arrières pensées douteuses, et si vous cherchez encore a me faire réagir, sachez que je ne suis pas aussi prude que j'en ai l'air.

_ Sauf que là, maintenant, c'est votre corps que j'ai envie de faire réagir, pas votre pudeur. ...Avouez que ce serait quand même dommage de ne pas profiter du cadre et de notre nouvelle promiscuité.

_ Je pensais naïvement que l'on venait juste d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Répondit le professeur en essayant de se dégager.

Mais sans avoir l'air de forcer, Kakashi le maintenait contre lui. Un peu fâché, le nez et les sourcils du brun froncèrent ensemble, lui donnant l'air plus sévère qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

_ Vous êtes irrécupérable !

_ J'essaye juste d'être courtois. Vous m'avez offert une étreinte, je vous rembourse en nature.

_ Et vous avez une logique qui n'appartient qu'à vous.

Il du prendre appuis sur le torse de son sempai pour s'éloigner de lui, mais en se cambrant ainsi, Iruka ne parvint qu'à rapprochez leurs serviettes l'une de l'autre. Les mains du juunin ayant migré vers le bas, une dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre sur ses fesses parfaitement galbées.

_ Je suis sur que vous n'avez jamais...

_ Ca suffit ! Coupa Iruka, cette fois rouge de gêne. ...Vous... vous vous trompez sur mon compte, je ne suis pas...

_ Autant pour moi.

_ Vous aussi vous êtes bourré de préjugés me concernant. Grimaça le jeune professeur en cherchant encore une issue de secours.

_ Tant mieux.

Plus ça allait, plus Kakashi se penchait vers son cadet tandis que celui-ci se cambrait, la pointe de son nez à quelques centimètres à peine de son sternum, mais au lieu se rapprocher davantage, il relâcha toute pression d'un coup et le brun perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière, s'immergeant complètement.

Quand Iruka réapparu, il passa ses deux mains sur son visage pour chasser l'eau de ses yeux et accessoirement, remettre en arrière quelques mèches de cheveux... .

Chose curieuse, son élastique avait disparu dans la chute.

_ Mince, ou est... ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Kakashi était penché au dessus de lui, avancé entre ses jambes écartées. Les fesses d'Iruka tenaient sur le banc destiné à la détente des occupants du bain, ses épaules et sa tête en appuis contre la pierre, il était à la merci du juunin.

Juunin qui tenait le-dit élastique entre ses doigts, juste devant son visage.

_ Rendez-le moi !

_ Il n'y a que ça qui vous manque ?

Sitôt, Iruka se rendit compte que sa serviette n'était plus autour de ses hanches, mais sur le bord du bassin, saturée d'eau, tout comme celle de l'homme qui le séquestrait.

_ Vous vous trompiez sur un point, sensei.

L'enseignant déglutit difficilement. Le géni se pencha jusqu'à laisser entendre son souffle à travers le tissus blanc qui lui servait de masque.

_ Le...lequel ? Balbutia Iruka, les joues rouges et la respiration perturbée.

_ Je suis bel et bien attiré par vous.

_ Mais vous...

_ Oh, et il m'arrive de temps en temps d'être hétéro. Cru-t-il bon de préciser. ...Mais si j'avais su que...

Il suspendit sa phrase le temps de tracer du bout du doigt, une ligne depuis le creux du cou d'Iruka jusqu'à son épaule, puis descendre le long de son bras.

_ ...Que vous étiez désirable à ce point, je m'y serais pris beaucoup plus tôt.

_ « _Plus tôt_ » ? « _Plus tôt_ » pour quoi ? Répéta bêtement le brun qui n'était plus à même de réfléchir correctement.

La chaleur, la confusion, le flou qui régnait autour de cette situation le perturbait.

_ Pour tenter de vous séduire. Expliqua alors calmement le ninja copieur en prenant ses aises entre les cuisses du sensei.

Iruka sursauta.

_ Arrêtez Kakashi san ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle, je... j'ai juste voulut être sympa et... vous profitez de la situation !

_ Détendez-vous, tout ce que je veux c'est un autre câlin. Je crois que j'ai compris le truc.

Iruka essaya de se dégager vers le haut, mais sortir ainsi risquait de l'exposer plus que nécessaire devant les yeux du pervers.

_ Les enfants risquent de...

_ Ils comprendront que vous ayez besoin de relâcher un peu la pression. Vous paraissez toujours si ...tendu. Dit-il en avançant ses hanches, juste assez pour passer ses genoux sous les cuisses d'Iruka et le soulever un peu sans que leurs intimité ne se touchent pour autant.

Iruka n'était pas une pucelle effarouchée mais il en tenait parfaitement le rôle, alors Kakashi s'appliqua a susciter de l'envie.

_ Vous abusez de votre supériorité hiérarchique et ...physique...

_ En aucun cas, vous êtes libre de faire comme bon vous semble.

Histoire de se contredire, il saisit une des mains chargées de le repousser, la tenant par la base, presque sur le poignet, et la maintint fermement contre le rebord du bassin tandis qu'il se penchait dans le creux du cou à la peau hâlée.

_ Je... je ne suis pas intéressé !

_ Même pour l'expérience ?

_ Même !

_ ...Dommage, vous auriez matière a discuter avec Naruto. C'est toujours mieux de connaitre son sujet.

Il libera sa prisonnière le temps de poser ses doigts sur le torse qui brun dont le bras resta un moment en l'air. Se rendant compte de sa faiblesse sous les caresses de plus en plus insistantes sur ses côtes, ses flancs et ses épaules, Iruka sembla céder.

_ Ka... Kakashi san, je...

Iruka ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, la pulpe des doigts aventureux glissait de son ventre à ses cuisses sans jamais le toucher vraiment... et ça lui faisait un certain effet... . La tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux clos, les joues trahissant l'excitation et son souffle de plus en plus haché, poussèrent au supplice celui qui avait envie d'en gouter davantage. Le Juunin profita donc de la confusion pour, de sa main libre, détacher son masque improvisé.

Puisque le masque était indissociable du ninja copieur, Iruka fut surpris de sentir des lèvres nues contre son torse.

_ Gardez les yeux fermés si vous voulez, sensei.

D'un part ça arrangeait l'argenté, puisque mal à l'aise de montrer son visage, et d'une autre, Iruka était incapable de mieux à l'heure actuelle.

_ ...Ne...

Les lèvres de Kakashi remontèrent jusqu'à la base de son cou, le long de celui-ci, s'entrouvrant légèrement, laissant échapper la pointe d'une langue qui fini par disparaitre quand sa bouche se saisit du menton tendu vers le ciel, comme pour lui échapper... Et bien sur, durant tout ce temps, ses mains n'étaient pas restées inactives.

_ ...Ne faites pas ça... . Murmura à peine Iruka avant que ses lèvres ne soit saisie.

Le juunin penché au dessus de lui, glissa une main dans sa nuque, jusqu'à passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, sa langue quémandant l'entrée qu'on lui refusait.

De ses doigts libres, il titilla un des boutons de chair brune. Iruka sursauta de nouveau, chercha de l'air en hauteur mais n'en trouva pas puisque chargé d'humidité, et de toute manière, sa bouche était maintenant prise d'assaut tandis qu'il sentait Kakashi progresser encore entre ses cuisses, s'aidant de la masse de l'eau pour le soulever chaque fois plus. Essayant toujours de se soustraire, le jeune professeur chercha a garder son entrejambe le plus loin possible de Kakashi, mais dans le brouillard complet qu'était devenu son cerveau, une décharge électrique éclaira le chuunin.

Leurs sexes venaient de se frôler... et pour sur, tous deux étaient bien éveillés.

Conforté, le ninja copieur sourit contre les lèvres du professeur. Il en voulait davantage, alors, pour plus de précaution, il sortit de l'eau la lavette humide et l'appliqua sur les yeux de son prisonnier, allant jusque sur le haut de son crane pour ne pas qu'elle tombe trop facilement.

_ Qu'est ce... Kakashi san, je vous en prie ...cessez !

_ Pas maintenant que je sais que vous en avez envie.

_ ...C'est faux ! ...C'est involontaire et je...

_ Sensei...

Ce dernier se tut, toujours aussi craintif.

_ ...Laissez-moi vous toucher, je n'attendrais rien en retour. ...Histoire de retirer ce balai coincé entre vos fesses, et apaiser ma faim. Du sexe pour du sexe. Précisa-t-il en insistant sur ses fesses.

Le jeune homme était perdu ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité, oppressé par la chaleur et des sentiments contradictoires...

_ Je... je ne sais pas faire ça... . Précisa Iruka, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il devait se reprendre ! Il porta alors rapidement sa main au tissu éponge qui couvrait ses yeux, près à s'en défaire, quand Kakashi avança encore ses hanches vers lui, mais cette fois, beaucoup moins subtilement, coinçant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre, posant ses lèvres sur celles du sensei, les bras autour de son corps, puis, dans un même élan, il mima quelques mouvements de bassins.

_ Laissez-moi vous apprendre... . Résonna la voix rauque et gourmande du plus âgé contre une oreille elle aussi rougie par l'émotion.

Les doigts d'Iruka se crispèrent sur la lavette toujours en place, comme s'il cherchait a cacher ses yeux une seconde fois, rouge de honte et de... soyons honnête, d'un désir aussi soudain qu'inavouable.

La langue de son rival s'insinua sans mal dans sa bouche, et sans même s'en rendre compte, Iruka lui retourna son baiser.

Confiant, Kakashi laissa son corps déborder de bonnes attentions. Il redressa le chuunin contre lui, plaqua son torse au sien, resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches, et, bouches entrouvertes, ils se donnèrent la réplique tant attendue quand...

_ ...Ronchon saaan ? ...Vous faites quoi a Iruka sensei ?

Le cœur d'Iruka s'arrêta net, et celui de Kakashi comprit que ça allait sérieusement chauffer pour son matricule...

Le gamin qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son doudou et le bas de son pyjama trainant au sol, se frottait un œil endormi en baillant de tout son petit être.

_ Heu... je... il est resté trop longtemps dans l'eau. ...Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps ! Enchaina Kakashi, fier de sa trouvaille de dernière minute.

Une main hargneuse lui renvoya son masque improvisé à la figue, visiblement très fâché. Iruka s'adressa à son tour au garçon sans pour autant se retourner.

_ Que ce passe-t-il, Kito kun ?

_ ...Y a plus de papier dans les toilettes, ...et j'ai très envie...

_ Tu as regardé dans le meuble ?

_ Ah non, j'y'ai pas pensé !

Sitôt, le gamin s'en retourna vers les lieux d'aisance et l'ainé su que c'était la fin d'un petit intermède qui avait pourtant bien commencé.

_ Vous paierez pour ça, Kakashi san. Dit un Iruka dont l'aplomb était revenu illico.

_ ...C'est quand vous voulez. Répondit son vis-à-vis, d'une manière plus que suggestive.

N'ayant plus rien a faire d'être vu nu, l'enseignant s'extirpa de ses bras et se rua dans la bâtisse pour coincer son élève à la sortie des toilettes et s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fait de fausses idées malgré le mensonge éhonté.

Kakashi resta donc seul dans l'eau du bain, seul avec une érection douloureuse qu'il ne se priva pas de satisfaire. Le départ étant prévu pour le lendemain matin, personne ne risquait de venir se baigner, alors pourquoi se priver ? D'autant qu'il lui suffisait de revoir mentalement son subordonné soumis à ses caresses et baisers pour le faire venir...

Encore une fois, Iruka s'était couché fâché. ...enfin, surtout très perturbé...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**A SUIVRE ?**_

_**Ne pas taper l'auteur svp...les gamins sont OOC... (Out Of Control)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici la suite ! **

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 9**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Perturbé ? Noooooon, pas le moins du monde.

_ Sensei, ...pourquoi vous versez mon jus d'orange sur vos céréales ?

Le premier réflexe d'Iruka fut de s'assurer que Kakashi n'en ait rien vu. Il s'excusa ensuite auprès de son élève, lui servit un autre verre de jus et prit de son bol en souriant.

_ J'aime manger mes céréales comme ça !

Son sourire ne le quitta pas quand il leva une pleine cuillérée qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche et mâcha joyeusement, l'air de rien.

Les gamins autour clignèrent des yeux avant de saisir leurs verres à l'unisson.

_ Z'aez raijon shensei, ch'est chuper bon !

Dire qu'Iruka se retenait de vomir...

_ Hmmmm, j'les mangerais toujours comme cha moi ! Rajouta un autre.

L'effet de mode se propagea jusqu'aux filles qui entouraient le Juunin, mais ces dernières se contentèrent de snober les garçons de leur âge, et leurs bêtises... .

_ Dites Ronchon saaaaan... quand on sera rentrés à Konoha, vous viendrez jouer avec nous de temps en temps ?

_ ...

Comment dire... ? C'est pas que ça ne le branchait pas mais..., et soyons honnêtes, personne au village ne laisserait un pervers comme lui trainer avec un groupe de gamine à la sortie de l'école.

_ On a eu une idée géniale avec les filles pour arranger vos cheveux !

La petite reçut un regard froid entre deux gorgées de thé, mais elle ne sembla pas impressionnée pour autant.

_ ...Ca vous irait drôlement bien les tresses, ...des toutes petites. Insista-t-elle encore. ...Ronchon san ?

_ ...Mange. Répondit-il simplement.

_ On lui fera une raie en zigzag ! Repris une autre.

_ Et on mettra des perles brillantes au bout de chaque mèche !

_ Oh ouiiiiiiiii ! Retentit le cri perçant de Moegi.

Kakashi ne pris pas la peine d'imaginer le résultat (et je vous conseille d'en faire autant), il se contenta de finir son bol, la tête basse, en zieutant de temps à autre son subordonné qui atteignait des sommets en matière de maladresse.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

L'heure de quitter l'auberge fut venue. Tristes, et épuisés, les enfants avaient maintenant hâte de rentrer chez eux pour raconter aux autres toutes les merveilles du pays du sable.

Entre les deux accompagnants, l'ambiance était froide. Leurs regards s'accrochaient parfois, mais l'enseignant détournait toujours les yeux rapidement, le blush naissant sur ses joues.

Ce dernier décida de faire le tour du propriétaire pour se reposer un peu les idées et être certain de ne rien avoir laissé trainer, tandis que l'autre gardait les plus jeunes sur le pas de la porte. Les cloisons étant fines, il ne loupa rien de la conversation du jeune Kito avec quelques uns de ses camarades.

_ ...J'vous dis qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser !

_ Pfff, comme si on allait te croire ? Iruka sensei ne ferait jamais un truc pareil !

_ ...Maintenant que tu le dis Kito kun... . Entama un troisième. Un jour j'ai entendu Okaa san et Otou san dire que sensei n'aimait pas les filles, et qu'il préférait sans doute les garçons.

_ Hein ?

« _HEINNNNN ?_ » Repris en cœur le professeur outré, caché par un simple panneau.

_ Pssss... . Appella Kito, discrètement, pour obtenir le silence contre une nouvelle confession. J'suis sur que... J'suis sur qu'il touchait son...

_ Rhooooo ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

Iruka était fini. A genoux, une main sur ses yeux, l'autre au sol pour ne pas tomber, il voyait défiler devant lui la fin des jours heureux.

_ Tu veux dire... comme quand on va chez Chinoku et que ses parents sont pas là ?

_ Hn Hn. Confirma Kito.

Le professeur releva la tête... que venait-il d'entendre ?

L'amitié de ces quatre garnements n'était plus a prouver, mais de là a...

_ Tu crois que lui aussi il l'a mit dans sa bouche ?

La porte principale s'ouvrit en grand, à quelques mètres seulement des gamins surpris de voir surgir leur professeur, les joues cramoisies.

_ RASSEMBLEMEEEENT ! ...Allez hop, deux par deux, et fissa !

Il fendit la foule en attachant son bandeau de chuunin sur son front.

_ Un problème, sensei ? Demanda Kakashi, surpris par tant de détermination.

_ Vous prenez la queue, je prends la tête. Ordonna le subordonné en passant devant lui sans s'arrêter.

Kakashi fut le seul a comprendre le double sens de cette phrase.

_ Paroles paroles paroles... . Chantonna-t-il vaguement avant de prendre position dans la file.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La frontière du pays du Feu fut à peine franchie, que la météo changea radicalement. D'un climat aride, ils passèrent à une végétation qui respirait le bonheur, puis eurent droit aux pluies chaudes et diluviennes de l'été en région tempérée.

Iruka faisait des pauses régulièrement, mais le grain s'intensifiait. Il fallut renoncer.

_ Mettez-vous à l'abri sous le grand saule ! Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre, restant à quelques pas de là pour guider les derniers arrivants.

Quand la silhouette de Kakashi apparue derrière les trombes d'eau, il s'en retourna vers ses élèves et commença a les compter.

_ Iruka senseiiii, j'ai froiiiid ! Gémi un premier.

_ J'ai faiiiiim ! Suivit son camarade.

_ ...Penelope est toute trempéeeee ! Brailla l'Inuzuma en brandissant le Yorkshire dont la crête d'Iroquoi était couchée sur son front.

_ ...14,...15... Ne bougez pas quand je vous compte ! S'agaça le chuunin. ...2, 4, 6, 8...

_ Il en manque un.

Iruka se retourna vers Kakashi.

_ ...J'ai l'habitude d'évaluer le nombre d'ennemis d'un seul coup d'œil.

_ QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! Hurla alors le professeur. ...Qui n'est pas là ?

_ Le petit Hyuuga. Précisa le copieur qui regardait déjà vers la forêt.

Kakashi n'était pas fichu de retenir les prénoms des enfants, même après quatre jours en leur compagnie, alors comment avait-il pu remarquer si vite que... ?

_ Je vais le chercher, vous, vous restez groupés. Trancha-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

_ Mais...

_ Il ne doit pas être loin. Restez ici sensei, c'est un ordre.

Le ninja chargé de l'escorte disparu rapidement, et avec lui, la pluie sembla s'adoucir. Il en profita pour invoquer sa meute et, à défaut de pouvoir utiliser leurs odorats, les chiens se servirent de leurs yeux pour couvrir un maximum de zone possible. ...Quelques clones ne furent pas superflus non plus.

Du côté d'Iruka et des enfants, l'attente silencieuse devenait pesante. Une petite main s'accrocha à la veste du professeur. Il baissa alors les yeux vers la petite.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Izaa chan, ils vont bientôt revenir.

Il se tourna vers tous les autres et vit leurs visages à deux doigts de se décomposer (pour les plus sensibles), ou bras croisés et sourcils froncés (pour les plus vaillants).

_ Les enfants, inutile de s'en faire. Kakashi san va retrouver Katsura kun très rapidement. Nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui, ...c'est le meilleur ninja de Konoha ! Rappela-t-il, avec autant d'assurance possible, essayant de cacher son inquiétude grandissante.

_ Sensei... . Interpella un petit rouquin. Vous n'êtes pas très convainquant.

...Il avait affaire à des enfants, pas a des idiots.

_ ...Pourquoi ne profiterions-nous pas de l'accalmie pour monter le camp ?

Kakashi avait déjà couvert une bonne partie de la surface au sol. ...La question qui résonnait dans son esprit était : à quand exactement remontait la disparition du petit ?

Après 20 minutes de recherches infructueuses, il sursauta légèrement en sentant le retour d'un de ses clones. La position exacte, l'état de l'enfant, tout était dans ses souvenirs. Ni une ni deux, il s'empressa de le rejoindre en sautant de branches en branches.

Katsura kun était retenu par la cheville à dix bons mètres du sol, la faute incombant à une liane qui pendait par là. Il attendait les bras croisés, l'air de rien, alors que le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il avait vu le clone, il savait que c'était une question de seconde. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir par contre, c'est qu'avant même de signaler sa présence, Kakashi avait coupé la liane, et, juste avant que la masse hurlante ne touche le sol, il l'avait rattrapé comme une princesse.

Encore plus en pétard, l'enfant se débâtit et finit par mettre pied au sol, mais le sang tomba trop rapidement à ses pieds et il vacilla. Kakashi le laissa donc tomber et attendit patiemment qu'il se reprenne.

...Tout homme (aussi jeune soit-il), avait sa fierté. Ca, il comprenait. D'autant que le môme était maintenant couvert de boue.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps a me retrouver !

_ ...J'peux savoir ce qu'y t'es arrivé ?

_ ...J'ai glissé.

_ De ce que j'en ai vu jusqu'ici, tu es le plus habile de ta classe pour ce genre d'exercice.

_ ...Ben... c'est que... avec la pluie, le tee-shirt d'Izaa chan est devenu tout transparent et... quand j'ai regardé si elle nous suivait toujours je...

_ ...Quelque chose me dit qu'à force de te servir de tes yeux pour espionner les filles, tu vas vite apprendre a t'en servir au combat. ...Mais il va falloir travailler ta concentration. Il y a un temps pour profiter, et un temps pour travailler jeune homme.

Le gamin acquiesça.

Kakashi s'approcha et s'accroupi devant le Hyuuga.

_ Es-tu capable de voir à travers les vêtements ?

_ ...Non.

_ Alors concentre-toi là-dessus, ça peut être utile pour dénicher les armes cachées, et se rincer l'œil gratuitement.

Deuxième leçon...

_ Quand à Izaa chan, si cette fille te plait tant que ça, t'as juste a être gentil avec elle et lui offrir des fleurs. Parait que ça marche. Au pire, tu joues les méchants et dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu lui jettes de l'eau à la figure ou tu la fait tomber dedans. Bien sur, le premier plan est plus contraignant tandis que le deuxième est plus marrant, mais il peut s'avérer payant, et si tout va bien, dans quelques années, quand il y aura _vraiment_ quelque chose a mater, elle te laissera p'être y toucher.

Une goute de sang coula du nez du pervers en herbe, figé par de telles vérités.

_ Allez lève-toi, Iruka sensei doit être mort d'inquiétude.

Katsura kun s'exécuta, mais avant de se mettre en route, il demanda en rougissant.

_ Dites Ronchon san, ...je-je peux vous appeler ...sensei ?

Il y a des choses dans la vie, que seul un ninja comme Kakashi pourrait lui apprendre.

_ ...Non.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les chiens avaient répondus présent au sifflement de leur maitre et toute la clique sortit des bois pour se retrouver face à un campement prêt à les accueillir.

Iruka ne tarda pas a sauter sur son jeune protégé, il évalua son état de santé, passa ses mains sur chacun de ses membres pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'était brisé, puis sa tête, qu'il étudia sous tous les angles, mais rien a déplorer. ...Soulagé, il prit le gamin dans ses bras, puis se fâcha subitement.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'y s'est passé ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé à l'aide ? Qui était ton binôme ? Il sera puni ! Une semaine entière de retenues ! ...Et que vont dire tes parents ? Non mais tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu es ? Si Kakashi san ne t'avait pas retrouvé je... . Merci Kami de nous l'avoir ramené saint et sauf !

_ ...Heu... sensei ? ... J'peux y aller maintenant ? Vous commencez a me faire peur.

_ Vas changer de vêtements avant de tomber malade, mets ceux-là a sécher avec les autres.

Le Hyuuga s'éclipsa et au même instant, le soleil inonda la clairière de sa chaleur d'après midi.

_ Vous aurez les cheveux gris de bonne heure, sensei.

_ ...C'est vous qui me dites ça ? Demanda Iruka en se relevant, insistant sur l'ironie de cette phrase.

Loin de se laisser démonter pour si peu, Kakashi se planta devant lui, à distance plus que déraisonnable.

_ ...Et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à une inspection complète et a un câlin de retour ?

La violence d'un souvenir frappa Ie brun de plein fouet. Il se rappela au détail près du gout des lèvres du juunin, de la chaleur de ses mains, de ces sensations encore présentes sur son épiderme. ...Quelque part dans son ventre aussi.

La promiscuité le fit frissonner, et, ne souhaitant pas accorder plus de victoire que ça à son rival, il se rendurcit puis recula d'un demi pas, près a rejoindre les jeunes et les chiens qui s'amusaient ensemble.

_ ...Demain à la même heure, nous serons débarrassés l'un de l'autre. Je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé, et vous ferez de même Kakashi san.

_ ...Techniquement, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose.

_ De 'pas grand-chose', je veux que vous passiez a 'rien du tout'.

_ Vous ne donniez pourtant pas l'impression de détester. Surenchérit le shinobi, sans se laisser intimider.

_ Je...

_ IRUKA SENSEIIIIII ! Y A PLUS DE PAPIER TOILETTE !

_ ...Encore ce fichu papier. Marmonna l'argenté. Je leur ai pourtant dit le premier soir de toujours en avoir à portée de main.

_ Et à votre avis ? ...Où a bien pu disparaitre tout le stock ?

Kakashi sourit dans le vide. Finalement, les jeunes prenaient parfois la peine d'écouter ses conseils. C'était bon a savoir. Iruka profita de l'autosatisfaction de son sempai pour esquisser une retraite stratégique.

_ Sensei !

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. On devinait seulement le début de sa cicatrice sur sa joue gauche.

_ Vous pourriez au moins me remercier.

_ ...Et puis quoi encore ? Vous l'avez perdu, vous aviez donc tout intérêt a le ramener en un seul morceau sinon je vous aurais étripé de mes propres mains, juunin ou pas juunin, j'aurais ensuite laissé l'Hokage vous ressuscité pour mieux vous re-tuer, puis elle aurait accordé ce plaisir à chacun de ses parents et peut-être même à l'ensemble de son clan et...

_ ...Ca va, ça va... j'ai saisis l'idée. Laissez tomber.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**A SUIVRE ?**

**Traduction : Review ? **

**lol**

_**Remarques, suggestions ? Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier alors c'est le moment ou jamais (il sera suivit d'un épilogue pas encore écrit, mais si tout va bien, y en aura un)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**COUCOUUUUUU ! Voila le dernier chapitre ! (Sauf si vous voulez un épilogue)**_

_**Merci encore et encore pour toutes ces reviews, mise a suivre, fav ...ect ! Mais tout a une fin et j'ai hâte de me pencher de plus prêt sur d'autres histoires en cours.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 10**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le groupe profitait de la lueur du feu de camp pour jouer ensemble. Devinettes, énigmes, mimes, histoires a faire suivre au voisin de droite, chacun inventant une phrase pour mener à bien (ou à mal, tout dépendait des enfants), la _légende du cavalier sans jambes_. Ouvre originale rebaptisée ainsi en cours de route par les jeunes de Konoha, ces derniers ayant trouvé plus pratique de garder sa tête. Pour ce qui est du reste, le chevalier était devenu ninja. Et ce simple détail expliqua toutes les incohérences de l'histoire...

Iruka s'amusait franchement, enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donna. La vérité, c'est que le jeune professeur était tourmenté comme rarement ce fut le cas.

« _...J'ai cédé. ...J'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, si Kito kun n'était pas intervenu... j'aurais... avec un homme... _», « _...Avec Kakashi san _» cru-t-il bon de préciser à son inconscient, pour alourdir l'effet.

« _Pourquoi ça me rend aussi nerveux ?_ »

Il ne trouva pas de réponse puisque son attention fut attirée par Pakkun qui, assit entre Moegi et Konohamaru, mis un point d'honneur a poursuivre l'histoire en POV cheval.

« _Je n'ai rien a me reprocher ! Ce pervers a les mains habiles et... et douces... beaucoup trop douces ! Donc ce n'est techniquement pas de ma faute si... . », « Son sharingan n'était caché que par ses cheveux, il a du me piéger, je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! _»

« _Oh, et a cause de lui, je suis bon pour donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle aux enfants dès qu'on sera de retour à l'académie. ...Je m'en serais bien passé. ...D'autant qu'ils ont l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur la question... _».

Après cette dernière pensée, il étudia le visage des petits démons assis en arc de cercle.

La jeunesse était-elle si précoce de nos jours ? ...Ou comme l'avait déjà souligné le ninja copieur, Iruka était passé à côté de toutes sortes d'expériences a vivre durant son adolescence ?

Il avait bien eu une petite amie fut un temps, mais un jour, cette dernière a avoué avoir fauté avec un de leurs camarades. En bon prince, il s'était éclipsé et s'était presque excusé de ne pas avoir su l'intéresser davantage.

« _Pathétique... _» Reprit-il, en son fort intérieur.

Souhaiter le bonheur des autres le rendait heureux, mais a quel prix ?

Ce soir, c'était une question de survie, alors il accorda aux élèves le droit de dormir groupés, à la belle étoile et autour du feu. Vu de loin, ça ressemblait à une galette humaine et canine, une dans laquelle il pouvait se fondre et se proteger des attaques extérieures.

Tous fatigués, repus et enchevêtrés les uns avec les autres, le sourire aux lèvres, des rêves plein la tête... en meute.

Iruka fit le vide dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration régulière et apaisante des enfants, le bruit du bois qui craque sous le poids des flammes, le feuillage caressé par le vent... .

Seul deux shinobi étaient restés en retrait. Assis à l'opposé du camp, Kakashi et Pakkun partageaient un silence confortable, comme deux vieux potes qui n'ont plus rien a se dire, et qui s'en foutent. De toute manière, le maitre était occupé a ruminer.

« _Si le gamin ne s'était pas pointé, je n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée _», se dit-il, avant de réaliser qu'il prenait certainement ses rêves pour la réalité.

Il soupira.

_« Il a la peau douce, ...beaucoup trop douce ! Ce n'est donc pas entièrement de ma faute si je me suis laissé emporter _». ... «_ Je suis bon pour fantasmer toute une décennie, seul avec ma main droite maintenant »._

_« Si un jour Naruto l'apprend, je vais me faire passer le savon du siècle... » « Non, Iruka sensei est beaucoup trop intelligent pour raconter a qui que ce soit, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier soir » « ...Mais moi, je pourrais lancer la rumeur... ? » _Songea-t-il alors, intéressé_ « Baka ! Tu veux qu'il te déteste plus encore ? »_

Iruka avait attendu autant que possible, espérant voir le ninja se coucher et s'endormir, mais l'urgence l'obligea a se lever doucement pour rejoindre les bois et soulager sa vessie.

_ Qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller le rejoindre ?

_ ...De quoi tu parles ?

_ Te fiches pas d'moi, Kakashi. ...Je sais que tu en crève d'envie. T'as les phéromones au plafond, ça empeste d'ici et ça me soulève le cœur. Dit le chien en levant une pâte à son estomac, l'air franchement dégouté.

L'humanoïde reporta son attention sur les arbres sombres qui avaient vu le brun disparaitre en grattant sa cicatrice.

_ ...J'ai déjà tout tenté, enfin, sans aller jusqu'au viol.

_ Pourquoi j'ai choisit de rejoindre un imbécile pareil ? Se lamenta l'animal. Tu crois que ça court les rues les bonnes invocations ? Non mec, j'avais l'embarra du choix et j'ai quand même décidé de bosser avec toi... . Pourquoi à ton avis ?

_ ...

_ Parce que tu as su être convainquant. Répondit Pakkun. ...En plus, je sais qu'il t'intéresse depuis un bail.

Kakashi tiqua et reporta son regard sur son fidele compagnon.

_ Quand tu as disparu y a trois ans, j'ai suivit ton odeur jusque dans son jardin, j'ai même du pisser sur le cerisier pour ne pas que le clan Inuzuma se doute de quoi que ce soit. ...Tu d'vrais me remercier...

Décidé a suivre les sages conseils du quadrupède, le ninja copieur se leva.

_...Fais gaffe Kakashi. Ce genre d'animal a tendance à se sentir traqué par les prédateurs de ton espèce.

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus.

_ Garde un œil sur les gosses.

_ ...Si y'en a un qui bouge, je mords. Conclut Pakkun avec la pause du mec cool de Gai sensei, et le sourire lubrique d'Anko chan.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Au détour d'un bosquet...

_ Iruka sensei ?

D'un geste rapide, il remonta sa braguette et ferma son pantalon.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Un de nous doit rester avec les enfants.

_ Ils sont entre de bonnes ...dents ? Tenta-t-il, incertain. Il fallait que je vous parle avant qu'on ne rentre au village. ...Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous.

Le brun se retourna enfin et haussa les épaules.

_ Il n'y a aucun malaise. Je ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec vous, point final.

_ Et on fait quoi pour Naruto ? Une garde partagée ? Ironisa mollement le ninja, se rappelant qu'en quelque sorte, les deux hommes faisaient office de parents de substitution au jeune blond. On va devoir établir un calendrier pour les anniversaires et autres fêtes.

_ ...Vous n'avez répondu présent à aucune invitation pour ses anniversaires passés. Cru bon de rappeler Iruka.

Décidé a rejoindre le camp, il contourna le juunin pour le laisser culpabiliser, mais en digne hériter de l'enseignement du quatrième Hokage, Kakashi coinça le professeur contre l'arbre le plus proche, leurs visages distants d'à peine quelques centimètres.

_ ...Vous savez ce qui me plaît chez vous, sensei ?

Ce dernier se contenta de froncer encore des sourcils.

_ ...Vous êtes le seul qui ose me parler sur ce ton, sans craindre pour sa vie.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Kakashi trahissait une réelle admiration pour cela, et aussi discrète possible, fut alors la gentille remise-en-place au rang de subalterne.

Kakashi le dominait encore, mais pas comme la veille, non, cette fois il n'était pas joueur. Son sérieux faisait même froid dans le dos, et son sharingan était pourtant bien couvert...

_ J'aime votre franchise.

Il se rapprocha suffisamment pour que son vis à vis recule et vienne heurter l'écorce derrière lui, leur proximité étant trop intime à son gout.

_ ...Et j'aime le gout de vos lèvres.

Le cœur d'Iruka s'emballa davantage.

_ J'aime aussi le bruit de vos baisers. Dit la voix tentatrice, au contenu inapproprié.

_ Taisez-vous !

_ ...Ca me donne envie de vous mordre. Poursuivit le copieur, sans se douter que quelques leçons ne seraient pas superflues pour trouver des réparties plus adéquates à la situation.

Peu importe, il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans barrière ni entrave.

_ J-je... . Balbutia le jeune brun, qui ne sut quoi répondre à cette idée saugrenue.

« _Me mordre_ ? »

Kakashi monta une main gantée à hauteur de son masque, et, bien qu'incapable d'articuler deux mots, le chuunin compris que celui-ci ne resterait pas longtemps en place.

Il ne devait pas fermer les yeux, sinon ce serait la porte ouverte à tout et n'importe quoi. Avec un peu de chance, l'argenté n'irait pas jusqu'à montrer sciemment son visage. Alors de toute sa force, Iruka ne lâcha pas l'œil perpétuellement fatigué de son supérieur.

_ Si on reprenait, là où on s'était arrêté ? Proposa le supérieur en question, en abaissant le tissu noir qui le recouvrait depuis toujours.

« _Ne pas regarder son visage. ...Ne pas regarder son nez. ...Ne pas regarder ses lèvres_... » « _...Merde, il m'a vu faire ! _» Kakashi avait surtout vu le jeune professeur retenir son souffle, puis sentit la chaleur émaner de son visage troublé.

« _...Il est... si..._ ».

Le Juunin sourit. Le poisson était ferré. Mais pour qu'Iruka cesse maintenant de le détailler, il s'approcha et parla tout contre son oreille. L'autre sursauta. Les sensations de la veille, le corps nu contre le sien, l'emprunte de ses doigts sur sa chair... tout revenait sans jamais l'avoir totalement quitté.

_ Nous avons assimilé beaucoup de rancœur l'un envers l'autre ces dernières années, sensei.

Il ne pouvait le nier.

_ Mais aujourd'hui, je veux entendre autre chose que tu mépris dans votre voix.

Il commença a déshabiller sa proie, ouvrant juste la veste du professeur dans un premier temps. Trop captivée par le souffle chaud qui vrillait contre sa peau, ce dernier se laissa faire sans rien tenter, puis sentit le tissu épais quitter ses épaules sans rien y pouvoir.

Kakashi avait prévenu, il voulait ses lèvres, il voulait les mordre, ce dont il ne se priva pas. Il relâcha la lèvre inférieure gorgée de sang, l'embrassa doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner, puis usa de caresses pour l'obliger a céder de nouveau sous ses baisers tout en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt noir qui couvrait l'objet de ses désirs.

Iruka se sentait faible et impuissant, la bouche de Kakashi était tendre, sa langue était humide... humide comme le bruit qui s'échappait d'eux et les enivraient inconsciemment dans cette intimité irréelle, une à laquelle aucun des deux n'était coutumier, rendant l'échange plus excitant encore.

Le tee-shirt fut rapidement ôté par les mains habiles et furtives du géni sans que l'enseignant se s'aperçoive de grand-chose, trop absorbé par la langue étrangère qui visitait sa bouche, qui touchait la sienne... qui se retrouvaient...

Tout naturellement, leurs corps s'étaient caressés, leurs sexes emprisonnés entre eux, ce qui aurait put être suffisant pour jeune brun, mais le ninja copieur voulait mettre tous les arguments en sa faveur.

Ce n'était pas l'affaire d'une nuit, ni même d'un séjour dépaysant sortit des habitudes du village et des missions. C'était plus que ça. ...Il voulait un droit d'accès illimité aux bras du sensei, sa nouvelle drogue. Il voulait se confronter à lui, du petit déjeuner jusqu'au coucher, qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités, et pourquoi pas, essayer se laisser apprivoiser, comme un gamin, ...comme le brave chien qu'il pensait être.

Iruka pria pour que Kakashi n'arrête pas ses baisers. S'il lui avait demandé son avis ou son autorisation pour aller plus loin, la bienséance aurait voulut qu'il le remette à sa place, qu'il tente de le repousser, mais là, maintenant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Lesdits baisers migrèrent vers son cou, puis sur le haut de son torse, tandis que le juunin déboutonnait son pantalon de mission d'un geste sec, le faisant hoqueter de surprise.

Iruka voulait se laisser dominer, se laisser caresser, sentir encore cette main contre son sexe brulant... . Il se laissa guidé, puis allongé sur l'herbe grasse rafraichie par la nuit. Le shinobi au dessus de lui l'embrassa encore, toucha tous les points sensibles connus et répertoriés à ce jour du bout des doigts, se glissa entre ses jambes et redescendit, cette fois sans détour, vers l'érection qu'il voulait à tout prix satisfaire. Au risque d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu.

Un rictus discret sur les lèvres il se remémora les ordres du jeune homme, plus tôt dans la matinée, ...« _Vous prenez la queue, je prends la tête_ ».

Iruka ouvrit grand les yeux mais fut bien incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Le feuillage et les branches tournaient autour de lui. Il voulait crier, mais les sons restaient dans sa gorge, conscient de n'être qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du camp. Il voulait l'arrêter, lui dire que s'était inapproprié, sale et déplacé, mais... si bon... et surtout, ...sa première fellation. Ses sentiments contradictoires se ressentirent jusque dans la poigne exercée sur les cheveux de Kakashi.

Il signait là sa défaite.

Encouragé, le juunin pompa plus fort, puis s'attarda sur le gland, joua avec sa chair, ...avec ses nerfs aussi..., le repris en bouche pour obtenir tout de lui. Tout, jusqu'à...

_ Kakaahsh... saân... . Gémit le brun, aussi bas que possible, toujours aussi poli. ...Je... Arrêtez, je...

Le message était passé, mais au lieu de s'écarter, Kakashi insista, accéléra son mouvement, resserra ses lèvres autour la verge turgescente, le branla plus fort, à la base, et approcha son autre main pour se saisir des bourses contractées du brun, et mieux les remonter...

N'y tenant plus, les hanches d'Iruka se levèrent d'elles même par quelques soubresauts. Crispées au possible. Il lâcha alors enfin prise, et inonda la cavité qui le recevait.

A bout de souffle, des étoiles plein la tête et n'osant pas encore ouvrir les yeux, l'homme étendu rougit de plus belle en entendant son complice lécher ses doigts après s'être essuyer le coin des lèvres.

_ Ka... Kakashi san... . Chuchota le professeur, encore sous le choc des sensations.

Le juunin remonta jusqu'à hauteur du visage rouge de confusion, et l'embrassa de nouveau, mêlant leurs respirations, salives et autres sécrétions... . Il était doux, tendre et pourtant fiévreux de désir.

Iruka sentit le sexe bandé de son tortionnaire, bien qu'encore emprisonnée dans son boxer, le pantalon à peine ouvert, frotter doucement contre sa hanche, sans jamais chercher a aller plus loin.

_ Vous n'êtes pas près. Chuchotta le copieur contre sa peau, dans un souffle retenu, serrant le fruit de son investissement à long terme tout contre lui.

Iruka ne pu nier cette vérité, et sembla soulagé.

_ Je vous veux comme jamais je n'ai eu envie de qui que ce soi, sensei, mais si ce soir je continu sur ma lancée, je risque fort de vous blesser.

Il posa son front contre le front du chuunin mais la plaque froide qui protégeait son œil fragile ramena à la réalité celui qui sentait venir un nouveau baiser. Iruka tourna la tête subitement, gêné d'une telle promiscuité. Kakashi embrassa sa tempe et murmura encore plus bas...

_ Et pour votre première fois, je préconise l'utilisation de lubrifiant, en quantité très abondante.

_ Hein ? Non mais je... . Il est hors de question que vous... . Se plaignit le brun, essayant de faire reculer le copieur, les mains posées sur son torse.

D'un geste rapide il parvint à se lever, attrapa son tee-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête.

_ ...Vous voulez que je vous dise comment je vois les choses, une fois rentrés à Konoha ? Repris Kakashi.

_ Surement pas !

Le ton eu le mérite de faire retomber la tension dans le caleçon de l'insatisfait. Mais il était hors de question de se quitter ainsi. Le risque de rejet était encore trop présent.

Il s'approcha, espérant qu'une fois la distance réduite, Iruka serait plus à même d'écouter ses propres envies inavouables, et peut-être même, accepter le fait d'avoir pris du plaisir.

_ ...Laissez-moi. Supplia la voix pleine d'émotion du brun, pas certain de ce qui venait de se passer en lui.

...Entre eux ?

_ ...C'était pour... pour l'expérience ! ...J'ai cédé à la curiosité, et vous avez eu tout le loisir de m'humilier, alors maintenant, laissez-moi. ...S'il vous plaît...

La lune jouait a cache-cache depuis des heures, mais elle fut contrainte de laisser définitivement sa place à un nuage si épais qu'on ne la devinait plus au travers. Saisit de compassion (un mot pourtant quasi inexistant de son vocabulaire), Kakashi s'apprêta a exhausser son subordonné pour mettre fin à son supplice.

Iruka tremblotait encore de tout son être, dos à son sempai, les poings serrés le long du corps. Il avait besoin d'être seul avant de retourner vers les enfants ou il se sentirait en sécurité. Il voulait aussi un pot entier de glace au chocolat et d'une couverture épaisse sous laquelle se cacher... alors sentir le ninja copieur se redresser et prendre une grande inspiration n'augura rien de rassurant.

_ Sensei, ...j'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite... Je vais vous traquer comme Naruto poursuit Sakuse. ...Comme lui, je vous forcerais a m'aimer, et si ça m'oblige à me rendre ridicule ou a me battre, alors soit. ...Je ne cesserais d'y croire jusqu'au jour ou vous m'ouvrirez enfin les bras, et je finirais par obtenir ce que je veux, parce que je n'abandonnerais pas.

Un petit sourire triste et nostalgique faillit échapper à Iruka, c'était effectivement tout Naruto d'agir ainsi, cela-dit, il imaginait mal le géni de Konoha faire de même. Kakashi se rapprochait davantage de l'Uchiwa discret et froid, tandis que lui-même s'était toujours sentit plus proche du petit blond plein d'énergie.

La foret était maintenant si sombre qu'on ne distinguait plus les racines du sol, mais avant de rejoindre les enfants qui dormaient paisiblement, le ninja aux cheveux argentés cru bon d'ajouter une touche dramatique à une situation qui n'en avait pourtant guerre nécessité.

_ Je vais vous faire une promesse, Iruka sensei. ...C'est comme ça que ça marche si j'ai bien compris... . Ironisa-t-il avant de reprendre, d'un ton solennel. ...Je serais présent pour chacun des voyages scolaires à venir, et ce, jusqu'à l'heure de votre retraite.

_ ...Je suis content pour Naruto. Je ne veux plus qu'il ait a perde un être cher. Trouva seulement a répondre le chuunin.

Kakashi mis les mains dans ses poches tandis qu'Iruka, le visage triste, n'osait plus poser les yeux sur la forme sombre prête a rejoindre la lumière flamboyante venue de la clairière.

_ Laissons le petit vivre sa vie et porter ses propres deuils. ...Nous serons là pour l'épauler les jours où ce sera trop douloureux, et nous serons derrière lui quand il sera nommé Hokage, comme deux vieux sages vers qui il pourra se tourner.

_ ...C'est comme ça que vous voyez l'avenir ?

_ Pas vous ?

Iruka préféra ne rien répondre.

Le ninja copieur soupira, fit un pas pour rejoindre chiens et enfants tendrement endormis, mais marqua un nouvel arrêt.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'y aller ...sinon je risque de regretter le sursis accordé à votre petit cul.

Rougissant de plus bel, le chuunin se raidit et serra les fesses, par instinct de survie.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Moi aussi je serre les fesses en attendant vos réactions...**

**Un épilogue ? **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Merci pour les reviews auxquelles je ne peux répondre, faute de compte actif, Mais le cœur y est !**_

_**Et re-merci a tous les autres aussi ! D'ailleurs, je dédie ce lemon aux régulières^^. J'ai comme l'impression de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim avec le dernier chapitre... voila de quoi vous satisfaire, enfin, j'espère...**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Otou san ! Okaa san !

Les enfants de la classe d'Iruka se précipitèrent vers leurs parents sitôt ceux-ci en vue, mais à peine les avaient-ils embrassé que les sacs au sol s'ouvrirent pour sortir tout un tas de babioles ramenées du Pays du Vent. Pressés d'offrir leurs cadeaux souvenirs.

« O_n dirait des chiens trop contents de retrouver leurs maitres, ...a deux doigts de se pisser dessus._ » Fut la pensée la moins douteuse survenue dans la cervelle de Kakashi depuis le réveil.

_ Regarde Okaa san, c'est du sable collé sur une assiette !

_ ...Magnifique mon ange, ...et tellement utile.

_ Alors j'ai bien fait d'en prendre deux !

Plus loin, dans la cohue...

_ Sensei ! Appela une mère, pour attirer l'attention. Votre séjour s'est bien passé ? J'espère que mon Kito kun a été sage.

_ Ils se sont très bien comportés. Répondit-il plus fort, rassurant à la fois parents et enfants. ...Nous avons été reçus avec tous les égards par le Kazekage en personne, mais je vais leur laisser le soin de vous raconter notre voyage, je sais qu'ils y tiennent beaucoup. Conclut-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'un petit brun ravi que sa plaisanterie faite aux filles pendant le bain du matin-même reste sous silence.

Ce qui se passe en voyage scolaire, reste en voyage scolaire.

...Enfin, pas toujours.

_ Kakashi san, je ne savais pas que vous étiez du voyage. Fit remarquer un shinobi venu récupérer sa fille.

Fille qui lui avait tant manqué qu'il la laissa se cramponner à son cou comme quand elle avait 5 ans. Le parfait papa poule, en version Ibiki.

_ ...Oh vous savez, faut bien bosser.

_ Otouuuuuuuu saaaan ! Tu savais que Ronchon sama connaissait plus de 1000 techniques, et qu'il peut s'en servir au combat, et qu'il a aussi...

_ « ...Ronchon sama » ?

Sa réputation était fichue.

_ Il a promis de nous laisser lui faire des couettes !

_ « Des couettes ? » Répéta encore le paternel, d'un ton moqueur et compatissant à la fois. ...J'ai hâte de voir ça ^^.

Il serait bien le seul.

_ Iruka Sensei !

Le professeur s'inclina de suite.

_ Hokage sama, vous êtes venue nous accueillir ? Quelle agréable surprise.

C'est Shizune qui, juste derrière la blonde, marmonna la vérité.

_ ...Un prétexte parmi tant d'autres pour sortir boire plutôt que de travailler.

Tsunade ne se donna même pas la peine de la contredire, et reporta son attention sur les élèves qui s'éloignaient avec leurs parents respectifs.

_ Le village était beaucoup trop calme sans eux.

Iruka sourit tendrement. Il venait de passer quatre jours dans un bordel permanent, et maintenant, le vide le rattrapait comme il avait saisit Konoha durant leur absence.

Soulagé du poids de la responsabilité, il aurait du se sentir mieux, mais le cocon fragile formé par un groupe uni était maintenant brisé, et maman chenille laissait s'envoler les papillons avec une certaine émotion.

_ Toujours en vie, Kakashi ? Laça-t-elle, moqueuse.

_ Hokage sama. ...J'ai obéit aux ordres. Commença-t-il dignement, avant de se détendre enfin. ...Je me suis amusé comme un gamin !

_ Ravie de l'entendre. Prenez donc quelques jours de repos tous les deux, ...et surtout, allez prendre une douche !

Les enfants s'étaient baignés peu après leurs réveils, histoire d'être rendus propres à leurs géniteurs, mais Iruka avait trouvé plus sage de garder ses vêtements sur ce coup là.

Seuls au milieu de la place chargée de retrouvailles il y a tout juste quelques secondes, les deux hommes (enfin, surtout le petit brun), s'apprêtèrent à se quitter.

_ Chez vous, ou chez moi ?

_ Chacun chez soi.

L'enseignant ramassa son sac et le passa sur une épaule.

_ ...Ca va aller ? Demanda le copieur, sincère.

_ ...Pardon ?

_ Tout seul ? Sans les gosses ? Dans une maison froide et poussiéreuse...

_ Je fais le ménage régulièrement. Coupa le chuunin.

_ Je vais quand même vous raccompagner jusque chez vous, on ne sait jamais. Passer du chaos au calme absolu peut engendrer des troubles graves.

_ Des troubles ?

_ De ceux qui vous pousse a chercher le contact avec un autre être humain. Répondit Kakashi, ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil bien placé.

Iruka se mit en marche, laissant son acolyte planté là. Ce dernier lui emboita tout de même le pas et continua son manège le long du chemin.

Une fois devant la porte, Iruka et la veine pulsatile sur son front se retournèrent... . Hors de question d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure tant que l'autre était sur ses talons !

_ Kakashi san, je suis chez moi, vous pouvez partir maintenant. Je vous ferais signe quand Naruto annoncera son retour.

_ Ca peut prendre des mois. Réalisa le géni.

_ ...Effectivement.

_ Peut-être qu'entre temps ...vous et moi...

_ N'y pensez pas.

_ Mais... ? Il n'était pas question de prendre une douche ensemble ?

_ En aucun cas !

_ C'était pourtant un ordre de l'Hokage... . Ajouta Kakashi en faisant mine de réfléchir à la manière de mener à bien sa mission. ...Qui va vous frotter le dos ?

Question pleine de bon sens, notera-t-on au passage.

_ Un clone s'il le faut ! Maintenant rentrez chez vous, et que je ne vous vois plus tourner autour de chez moi, ni même de l'académie, sinon je...

_ Un clone ? Répéta machinalement l'argenté, tandis que le brun déblatérait ses menaces.

_ ...vous jure Kakashi san, que vous hériterez des missions les plus pourries de toute l'histoire des missions ! Je vais vous assigner Gai san comme partenaire, et, et, et...et si ça ne suffit pas, je m'arrangerais avec Shizune san pour...

Un double de Kakashi se matérialisa à côté d'Iruka, l'obligeant à se taire. L'original coinça le professeur contre la porte tandis que la copie se saisit les clés dans la main du chuunin déconcerté, pour en incérer une dans la serrure.

_ ...Vous cherchez a m'allumer avec vos histoires de clones ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Tous trois pénétrèrent dans le vestibule, à l'abri des regards et de toute aide extérieure capable de préserver ce qu'il restait d'intégrité au petit professeur, qui, emporté par caresses et baisers, se laissa déshabiller sans opposer grande résistance, malgré quelques protestations verbales (pour la forme).

Ses pas furent orientés vers la sale de bain, puis la cabine de douche comme si Kakashi connaissait par cœur l'agencement de la maison. Détail sur lequel Iruka s'attardera plus tard.

Quand l'eau s'était-t-elle mise a couler exactement ?

Le locataire des lieux se retrouva sous le jet, nu contre un shinobi tout autant vêtu, puis sursauta quand les mains du troisième homme se posèrent sur ses hanches. Ce dernier s'approcha, serra Iruka entre eux, et parcouru sa nuque de ses lèvres tandis que l'autre dégustait son épaule.

_ Vous... vous disiez que je n'étais pas... prêt. Argumenta l'homme à la cicatrice horizontale.

_ Oui. Mais ça, c'était hier.

Quatre mains plus habiles que jamais caressèrent la peau douce et savonneuse sous elles, alimentant la chaleur tout au fond de ses reins du professeur.

_ Je ne sortirais jamais avec vous, Kakashi san. Parvint a prononcer le chuunin, entre deux soupirs.

_ ...J'achèterais une brosse à dent assortie à la votre.

_ Et je ne veux pas... que ça se sache...

_ On n'invitera quelques amis pour fêter ça. ...Les plus discrets.

Connaissant la liste réduite des amis du génie, Iruka douta fort que 'discret' soit l'adjectif le plus approprié.

_ Naruto...

Sa bouche fut saisie par les lèvres du clone qui avait tiré le visage du brun à lui, vers l'arrière. Il se cambra, gêné de sentir une érection frotter le long du pli qui séparait ses fesses, et offrit une vue très intéressante à celui qui se saisit du membre gonflé, pour le caresser avec le sien.

_ Naruto n'est pas là. Rappela le plus âgé, pour faire taire les protestations inutiles.

Il se rapprocha de son cadet, lui-même bercé par les caresses calculées du clone dans son dos.

_ Je... je ne veux pas...

_ Vous ne voulez pas '_quoi'_ ? ...Vous laisser faire _si_ _facilement_ ?

Il n'avait pas tord... .

« _J'ai donc si peu de volonté_ » Pensa le plus jeune.

Kakashi, le vrai, approcha son nez jusqu'à son oreille partiellement couverte de mèches mouillées.

_ ...Je suis en supériorité numérique, sensei. Chuchota le pervers, avant de mordiller le lobe à sa portée. Vous n'avez aucune chance d'en réchapper.

L'otage sentit le double insister toujours plus, à la imite d'être sur le bon chemin pour se glisser en lui avec aisance, le savon aidant.

Il en frémit d'anticipation.

_ ...Hummm... .

Ce gémissement volé, les ongles encrés dans le bras de celui qui lui faisait face, les orteils qui se crispent, ...tout cela contribua a alimenter le désir de chacun, mais bien qu'extrêmement doué, le clone n'était pas à toute épreuve. Kakashi fit alors tourner le professeur sur lui-même.

Tous trois à deux doigts d'une carence sévère en oxygène, l'air chaud prenant place avec eux dans l'étroite cabine transparente, désormais embuée... une main moite amoncela cette condensation par mesure de survie, mais aussi par volonté de tenir debout, puisque dans le souci de bien faire (sans pour autant se retrouver de nouveau lésé), Kakashi ordonna à son double de s'agenouiller.

Iruka laissa son sempai s'insinuer en lui, autour de lui, dans sa chair et sur sa peau... faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, sous prétexte de la domination physique et hiérarchique. Mais Kakashi n'avait pas eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit pour que le jeune homme bouge ses hanches, dans le même élan que lui, d'abord autour de ses doigts fins, puis de son membre durement mis en place...

Le clone disparu sitôt sa tâche accomplie. C'est-à-dire, quand sa bouche reçu la preuve d'une jouissance non retenue. L'entité évaporée retrouva son corps d'origine et sa frustration propre ajoutée aux contractions encore violentes d'Iruka, propulsa Kakashi au septième ciel.

...

D'avis d'Iruka, le clonage d'ombre avait, par le passé, été scellé dans un parchemin tel un pouvoir démoniaque, pour qu'il ne serve jamais plus à l'usage de la chair.

...

L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur leurs peaux rougies. Plus ou moins à genoux sur la faïence, encore l'un dans l'autre, ils se laissaient ramener doucement vers une réalité inconfortable.

N'osant plus bouger, ni même regarder son complice dans les yeux, le professeur se laissa guider. Kakashi le lava de nouveau, l'aida a sortir de la cabine puis essuya son corps avec une serviette éponge propre et sèche.

_ ...Vous, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, ...vous pouvez partir maintenant. Chuchota le chuunin en se retournant.

Au lieu d'obéir a l'homme rouge de gêne qui essayait de se cacher dans le coton blanc, le ninja se rapprocha et l'enserra de ses bras.

_ Vous plaisantez ? Maintenant que je vous ai pour moi tout seul, je compte bien en profiter.

Il souleva du sol un Iruka paniqué, et l'entraina vers ce qu'il savait être la chambre a coucher.

_ Je me demande comment vous allez faire pour donner la classe lundi prochain, sensei. Je vais drainer toute votre énergie vitale ces quatre prochains jours. ...Je vous laisserais le temps de préparer une interro surprise, vous leurs direz que c'est de ma part.

_ ...Kakashi SAaaN ! Attendez, je…

...Trop tard...

.

.

.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**J'ai eu du mal a rester a peu près cohérente sur cette fic, ...ça s'est senti n'est ce pas ? Je ne voulais pas faire de vrai lemon au début, leur relation n'en était pas là, mais bon... je me suis emballée et... voila le résultat ! (Ecrit en une heure de temps, pour vous dire la vérité. Bien plus long a corriger par contre...)**_

_**J'espère vous avoir un minimum divertit quand même !**_

_**La prochaine sera plus orageuse... avec de brèves éclaircies.**_

_**Au plaisir !**_


End file.
